At War With Myself
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Kurt's feelings for Blaine haven't changed...especially under the tragic circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one has kind of been bugging me for awhile now. I kind of want to experiment with something here…so if you hate it…sorry. Lol. Anyway. Just read it. I don't own Blaine or Kurt, though I'd like to. That's RIB's job. And as I always say…we could all do better writing them.**

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel wrapped the stethoscope around his neck and sighed. It was another busy night in the hangar, but he'd survived it. When Kurt told his family he was going to join the Army as a nurse, they thought he was crazy. But he got satisfaction out of helping people. As he finished up his last patient for the night, he sat down at a desk reserved for the doctor. He'd been up for fifteen hours straight, and was exhausted. He'd heard a few of the patients hollering in pain. He needed to make time to call his dad tonight. He stood up and stretched his legs. His relief had finally made it, and Kurt was looking forward to enjoying a couple days off. He couldn't go home, because he was stationed in Germany, but still. He could explore Frankfurt like he'd wanted to. He looked at the clock and realized that he could still call his dad and Carole. He walked to his little house on base and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and smiled, walking into his little kitchen and turned on his teakettle while turning back to his laptop. It was humming and wheezing and waiting for him to load Skype. He turned and pushed a button to bring it up. He pushed Carole's laptop, knowing that it would take him right to her and his father. He didn't have to wait long. He heard Carole's hello, and that was it.

"Kurt."

"Hey Carole!"

"Hey! We were beginning to think you forgot about us."

His dad's voice said, coming from the other side. It wasn't everyday that Congressman Hummel was there on his chats with Carole, but when he was, he made the best of it. He finally made his way to the screen with Carole and Burt. He sat his tea down and smiled at them. Carole smiled warmly at him.

"How was your day?"

"Long. I did fifteen hours today. Ten and a half yesterday. And thirteen the day before that. I'm off for the next two days though. Hopefully nothing arises where they'll need all hands."

Kurt said, yawning. He spoke with Carole and Burt for a little while longer, when he couldn't stop yawning. He needed to catch up on his sleep. He blew them kisses, assured him he'd be home at Christmas and slammed his laptop lid down. He put his tea cup in the sink and headed into the bedroom. He climbed into bed, and instantly fell asleep.

_Meanwhile…somewhere closer to War action:_

Captain Blaine Anderson sat in the passenger seat of the Hummer his friend Wes Montgomery was driving. They were on patrol looking out for any suspicious activity. That's when Blaine heard it. The explosions. He grabbed the binoculars and looked in them, but couldn't see anything. But then it was too late. He'd felt it before he'd heard it. The rumbling of gunfire. Someone was attacking their convoy. Wes tried swerving to miss any more gunfire, but it was too late.

"Son of a bitch, Montgomery start shooting!"

Blaine yelled, grabbing his gun. It was too late. In his trying to miss the gunfire, Wes had run over an IED. Blaine tried to warn him in all the excitement, but it was too late. Wes had jumped out, but for some reason…Blaine hadn't registered to do the same. The Hummer rolled over it and Blaine tried to get out, but the explosion happened way too quickly. Blaine lay motionless on the side of the road. Wes crawled over to him to check on him and was yelling, but wasn't getting anything out of Blaine. He saw the blood coming from him and knew it was bad. Wes started yelling for help and was amazed when he saw the medics come over. He couldn't hear anything over the gunfire, but Wes was his best friend. And he was going to go just about anywhere with him. Including right now. He heaved himself up off the ground, and followed the medics. He'd not been hit by anything, but he'd feel guilty not letting Blaine jump first. If he could change anything about it, he would. The medics helped Wes onto their truck as they drove both Blaine and Wes out of the danger zone…

**Back in Frankfurt:**

Kurt was awakened by his phone ringing. He didn't know who was calling him, or why, but he figured it was probably work asking him to come in. He looked at the screen and looked surprised. It was Wes Montgomery. He and Wes had become friends at his time at Dalton, and then his move back to McKinley. If Wes was calling, then something was up. And it probably had something to do with the past he had successfully escaped. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kurt."

Wes' voice broke through the line. He knew that Wes and…._Blaine _were in Afghanistan, fighting together but he didn't know just why Wes was calling. Maybe something had happened to Wes, and they were transferring him to the air base to get treatment.

"Wes. What's wrong?"

Kurt said, sitting up in bed. He suddenly had a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell who it was, but if it were either one of them, he'd never forgive himself. Especially after the last two years. He and Wes remained friends without mentioning him.

"Kurt, it's Blaine. It isn't good."

Kurt shouldn't care. Blaine Anderson had walked out of his life three years ago for someone who didn't love him. He'd joined up in the Army afterwards. He wanted to help people. That's why he did it, or so he told people. He'd done it to escape Ohio. He did it to escape seeing Blaine and Sebastian together. Kurt collected his thoughts and continued with the conversation with Wes.

"What happened?"

"We were traveling in a convoy. We were on patrol. I was driving. We came under enemy fire, I swerved to miss an IED poking out of the ground. I saw that we were coming upon another one and tried missing it. I jumped out of the convoy…"

Wes let his thoughts trail off. Kurt knew exactly what was happening. Wes was telling him that Blaine was seriously injured. Possibly even dead. Kurt was angry at Blaine for hurting him, that didn't mean he wanted him to be dead. Kurt looked at the picture of he and Blaine that was currently residing on his bedside table. He felt his blood run cold.

"Wesley, what happened. Tell me what happened."

"He didn't jump. We rolled over another IED that I'd missed. It exploded. He's not dead, but he's not exactly in the best shape either, Kurt."

"Why aren't you calling Sebastian?"

"You're his true love, Kurt. You know it, I know it, Blaine knows it, hell even David knows it. Sebastian never did love him. Blaine cries for what he did to you every night. Please, don't let any anger and resentment you may have towards him keep you from being there for Blaine."

Wes was right, and Kurt knew it. He wasn't angry at Blaine. He did still love him. Always had. Even when Blaine broke up with him. Kurt leapt out of bed and sighed. He needed to get to Afghanistan to see him. Just to see how he was. He had no illusions on getting back together with Blaine. He loved him, always would. But he didn't know if he could bring himself to go and see him.

"You're right. I'll see what I can do. I will try and be there for him. I do have some leave coming up. Are they transferring him anywhere?"

"Not yet. He isn't stable enough to travel. If they do, he's going to Walter Reed in D.C. He'll be stopping by the Ramstein base to get settled. It's to early to tell."

"Thanks Wes. We'll be in touch."

Kurt said, hanging up. He got in the shower, got dressed and called his boss. He was requesting a meeting as soon as possible. He saw that he'd gotten two missed calls on Skype. He saw that Mercedes and Finn had left messages. He'd get back to them once he'd knew more about the situation he found himself facing. He got a call back from his higher ups. They were phone meeting with him, and it were agreed. He was going to be transferred to the Army base where Blaine was being held. They needed new nurses there anyway, and he'd be a bigger help there than he would be anywhere else. He'd be flying out in twelve hours. That was enough time to alert Finn, Mercedes and his Dad and Carole. He called Finn first and waited.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Is your husband around, too?"

"Yeah, he's right here. What's going on?"

Rachel was worried about Kurt. Since he'd enlisted and started working as an Army nurse he'd changed. More like his heart had hardened. Rachel wasn't going to make him mad by talking about it.

"I've accepted a transfer. I'm heading to Afghanistan in twelve hours."

Rachel dropped the phone. Finn looked nervous. They knew this was a possibility of Kurt going into a war zone, but they didn't realize that Kurt had wanted this. Rachel knew this had something to do with a certain curly haired boy that was also over there. Wes and her had hit it off at a party and became really close friends ever since. Wes had told her Blaine had enlisted shortly after Kurt did, and Rachel knew he was there.

"Why?"

"They need nurses. I am a nurse. We always knew this was going to happen, Rach. This was a possibility. Now look, don't try and talk me out of this. I've still got to call Mercedes and dad and Carole. And pack. I'll call you when I get to the base."

Kurt said, hanging up the phone. He dialed his dad and Carole next and got the same reaction. He needed to wrap his mind around things. Mercedes was supportive of him, no matter what. He needed that. He packed up his tiny house. Stuck his clothes in his duffel bag and took the picture of him and Blaine off his bedside table. He wouldn't admit his feelings to anyone else. His feelings for Blaine Anderson were his to struggle with, and his alone. He dashed out of his house and down to the commissary to eat, then head out. He had no illusions about his relationship with Blaine. None. He was going to help people, that was all.


	2. Chapter 2

**;A/N: Thanks ahead of time for the reviews. If there are any. Here we are. Chapter 2. Enjoy it! **

Chapter 2

"_I loved you, Blaine Anderson! I'll always fucking love you."_

Those words had haunted Blaine for three years. He couldn't get the shining blue eyes out of his mind. He knew he'd hurt Kurt bad. He'd never forgiven himself for making that decision. He'd never realized why he'd chosen Sebastian over Kurt, but realized way too late that Sebastian just wanted sex. He'd heard from Wes that Kurt had enlisted in the Army, and he'd done the same. His thoughts traveled to Wes. Wes had enlisted with him, because he'd wanted to get out of Ohio. He also realized that his eyes were closed. And he was laying in a bed…and dear god, why couldn't he feel his legs. He threw his eyes open and saw Wes sitting there with him. He looked around his surroundings and realized he was at the base hospital. Something had happened. Something that made him not able to use his legs.

"Wesley."

"Shh. Blaine, let the doctors finish their exam. We'll talk afterwards."

Blaine nodded and watched as the doctor's examined him. He should be panicking, because he couldn't feel his legs. The doctor smiled at him and finished her examination. She turned to look at Blaine.

"Captain Anderson, I'm Doctor Christina Kelly. You were brought in because your convoy was under attack. You're legs were severely mangled. We had to amputate one, and the other one is broken. We'll be letting that heal for several weeks before you travel to D.C. to finish your recovery there."

Blaine looked at Wes and sighed. He wanted to freak out. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be angry. But he was numb. He looked at Wes. Wes was keeping something from him, and he knew it. Doctor Kelly walked away and Blaine shook his head. He looked down at his leg and saw it had been amputated just below the knee.

"Hey bro."

"Cut the shit, Wes. I've known you far too long for it. What's the big idea? What are you not telling me?"

Wes sighed. Blaine had always been the one person who knew him best. There was something he wasn't telling him, and he didn't know how Blaine would react when he did. He patted Blaine's knee warmly and sighed, knowing it was now or never.

"Okay….I guess you'll find out sooner or later…I called Kurt."

Wes watched as Blaine's eyes went from sadness to fear, to love, to anger, and then back to sadness again. He couldn't believe that Wes had done that. He couldn't believe that Wes was still in communication with Kurt. He had a million and one thoughts in his head, but he picked the least offensive one.

"Is he still in Hawaii?"

"Uh no. Germany. He's actually being transferred."

"Oh. To where."

And that's when Blaine saw him. He was standing with one of the main doctors and he hadn't changed one bit. He was still adorable. And kind. And sexy. And the man that Blaine didn't deserve. He rolled his fists up and punched the mattress he was laying on. Wes looked at him as he started to cry. He thought that it was because he'd lost a leg. He'd never seen Blaine have so much emotion, and he'd realized that he'd screwed Kurt over.

"Wes, can you just go. Come back in a few hours?"

Wes nodded and stood up and walked away. So Kurt had been transferred to the base here in Afghanistan. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. The dream that he'd had, w;as horrific…

**Three years previously:**

_Blaine couldn't believe his luck. Kurt was right where he said he was going to be. In the library studying for his finals. Being a senior was something Kurt was excited for. Blaine watched his boyfriend sadly, knowing what he had to do was going to be harder than anything he'd done before. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He smiled at himself then turned to Blaine. He didn't like the look on Blaine's face, but he wasn't worried about it._

"_Walk with me, Kurt?"_

_He asked. Kurt suddenly felt the need to take that walk. Blaine extended his hand and Kurt took it. They walked out of the library and down to the benches in the courtyard of McKinley. _

"_Blaine? Are you okay? You look like you're losing your best friend."_

"_I am. Kurt there isn't any easy way for me to say this. I love you. I will always love you, but right now. I've met someone. I can't play this anymore. Kurt, I'm breaking up with you."_

_Kurt looked at Blaine and started to cry. He'd felt Blaine pulling away for weeks, but he'd chalked it up to nerves about Kurt leaving for NYADA in the fall. Not that he'd met someone. Blaine hadn't wanted to make Kurt cry. That wasn't his intention. He was trying to make a clean break. _

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's someone-"_

"_Blaine! Don't try and be honorable about this. Don't! Who the fuck is it?"_

"_Sebastian."_

_Blaine mumbled. Kurt's heart shattered into a million pieces at the mention of that name. The bane of everyone's existence was Sebastian. Especially Kurt's and now he was losing the one thing that he'd ever truly loved. _

"_I loved you, Blaine Anderson! I'll always fucking love you!"_

_And with that, Kurt got up off the bench and ran out. And that's when Blaine realized his mistake…._

Blaine woke up in cold sweat. He saw Kurt sitting at the end of his bed, watching him. Blaine gasped and shook his head. There were candles flickering around, and some lights on. He looked down at his leg, and sighed, knowing that Kurt was there. Looking at his imperfections.

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Hi."

Blaine said, not caring what he looked like. Kurt saw him at his best, and his worst. He didn't care what happened. He stared at Kurt for what seemed like forever. He'd never forgotten what he'd looked like. How he'd always had the subtle hint of Vanilla. Kurt sighed and stared at Blaine.

"Hi."

"How's Germany?"

Kurt sniffled. Blaine realized that Kurt had been crying. He reached out and took Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't pull away. He let Blaine hold his hand and Blaine started to cry. He sniffed and then Kurt spoke.

"Germany was amazing. I'm here now. I've transferred here. I miss it already."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've asked myself the same question. I don't know. Wes called me. He asked me to come. So I did. I couldn't leave, so I asked for a transfer. When Wesley called, I just reacted. I didn't stop, I just did."

"Kurt, I want to say I'm sorry. For everything. For dumping you the way I did. I loved you. Hell Kurt, I still love you. I never stopped."

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. He'd waited for Blaine to say that to him for three years. Three long years of his heart shattering into pieces every time he thought of Blaine.

"I love you, too Blaine. But how do I know that this isn't because you damn near died that you're saying this?"

"Ask Wesley. He'll tell you. Wes will tell you that I've spent everyday pining for you. Wes will tell you that I've got nobody but myself to blame."

Kurt could see the love shining in Blaine's eyes. He could see all of the feelings that Blaine had for him residing there. He sighed and kissed Blaine's hand softly. This didn't change things, but it made them better. It gave him the closure he needed.

"You should sleep."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

"I will."

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt felt his whole body convulse. He had the same reaction when Blaine had told him that he'd loved him the first time. He stood up, dropped Blaine's hand and kissed his forehead softly.

"Against my judgment, I love you too Blaine."

And Kurt watched as Blaine smiled softly and then he'd drifted off to sleep. Kurt smiled at himself and stroked Blaine's cheek. He kissed his forehead and walked away, knowing that he'd forgiven Blaine a long time ago. He also realized that it was going to be a battle for Blaine's recovery, but he'd be there every step of the way, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to my reviewer! I love this story too! Okay, so yeah. Uh, this is a strictly Kurt/Wesley chapter. You get more of a background on Blaine and Sebastian the meerkat's relationship. So, enjoy Kurt and Wes!**

Chapter 3

Kurt left Blaine to sleep, and started to think about his thoughts. He loved Blaine. That was obvious, but it still hurt him every time he thought about Sebastian and Blaine together. He was going to be with Blaine. He'd already promised him that, but he couldn't help but think that Sebastian was going to be lurking.

"He hated himself you know."

A familiar voice said to him. Kurt turned and saw Wes standing there. He saluted Wes, and Wes nodded back at him. He dropped the salute and walked to Wes and hugged him. Kurt had always loved Wes. Wes was one of his best friends at Dalton, then again when he transferred back to McKinley. Wes broke the hug and looked at him.

"How bad was it?"

"Sebastian screwed him over bad. They were together for almost a year. He was the shittiest boyfriend Blaine had. You could tell when Sebastian and Blaine were fighting. Blaine would come back all pissed and muttering 'I can't believe I left Kurt for this.'"

That stopped Kurt in his tracks. Wes limped up next to him and they found a bench and sat down on it. Kurt couldn't believe Wes was telling him all about this. It kept him from having to go track him down and ask him about it.

"He said that?"

"Several times. I'd convinced him, with help from Nick and Jeff to track you down. That's when he'd enlisted. Rachel was hesitant to tell us where you were. Finn could tell you were broken down, and that's when he said you'd finished Nursing school and had gone to enlist in the Army. He had a panic attack Kurt. It was so bad. I'd spent two days with him after that calming him down. That's when he'd made the decision to do it. He'd made the decision to enlist. He was hoping to run into you. Of course, Sebastian wasn't happy about it."

"What did he say?"

"He asked why he was going. Blaine told him that things between him and Sebastian had never worked, and that he'd made a mistake leaving you. Sebastian didn't take kindly to that. I was there for that argument. It was in the Warbler common room. Blaine had come back for a visit, and Sebastian was there. He'd made the announcement that he was enlisting. Sebastian knew somehow that you'd enlisted and said that you'd been the shadow in their relationship for way too long. Blaine denied it, saying that Sebastian had been a dick and that he was insecure. The icing on the cake was when Blaine said he was moving out of their apartment. He moved out, enlisted and moved out two days later. Then he moved in with me. I wasn't going to let him go alone, so I'd enlisted. We ended up in Oklahoma, Colorado, Turkey, Germany briefly, and then here in Afghanistan. When we were deployed, we were stationed at Baumholder out of Germany. I suppose since I'm not injured too bad, they'll let me stay and then send me back."

"I was stationed at Ramstein Air Base. Before I requested the transfer here, I was getting ready to go to Landstuhl and do the rest of my service there. I didn't enlist to run."

"I know. You're bigger than that. Just know that Blaine does love you, Kurt. And always has. So, you look good, Kurt."

"Thanks Wes. So do you. So, how are Nick and Jeff? Did they finally get together?"

"They did. Had a commitment ceremony right before Blaine and I left. You were sorely missed."

"Thanks dude. I appreciate that. You three were there for Blaine and I in the toughest parts of our relationship. And the nice ones too. I keep a picture of him and I on my nightstand table."

"Which one?"

"The one of us at the Dalton carnival."

"With the big stuffed bear?"

"That's the one."

"Blaine always says that's your best picture as a couple. It reflects the love that you both had-have for each other. He kept the bear. It's in his new apartment in Westerville."

Kurt gasped. He thought that Blaine would've gotten rid of the bear, but with all the time, effort and money Kurt put forth playing ring toss for the bear, he was honored Blaine kept it.

"He also kept the picture. It's in his belongings. Which seemed to have been saved, thank god. He'd never forgive himself if the picture was damaged."

"I know. Look, Wes. You need to get back into your bed. I need to go get into mine, because I need sleep for just a couple hours. So, Captain Montgomery, I'll escort you to your bed, make sure you take your medications, and then go back to my barrack. It's gonna be a long road. For all of us."

Wes nodded and watched Kurt lead him back to the medical building. He got Wes securely into bed, and then made sure his medicine was taken. He walked down the row of beds until he reached Blaine's. He saw that Blaine was safe and secure. Laying in his bed, sleeping. Kurt reached down and took one set of his dog tags off. He opened Blaine's hand and stuck one pair in his hand. He kissed his forehead one more time. Examined him, then made notes on his chart and went back to his bed. Blaine was going to need him through this recovery process, and it was going to be a tough one.

**A/N2: Sorry about the length of the chapter. It needed to be a filler to give their situations more of a backstory! Promise, the next one will be a lot more longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was hella short. I needed to have a filler for why Blaine is so fucked up. Here comes the Blaingst. Him actually dealing with his injury. Spot the StarKid reference, get a shout out in the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

Blaine woke up the next morning and felt some cold metal in his hand. He opened it and saw dog tags. He looked at the dog tags and noticed the name. He smiled at it as he ran his hand over the raised letters. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. He read the words on the dog tags and waited.

**Hummel, K. Nurse A74551014586610205 Ramstein, Germany**

He looked around and the doctor's came through to assess his situation. The cuts on his head and his face had been stitched up, and healing nicely. Doctor Kelly came back to check on him and update him on his progress, though it had only been a couple days since the amputation.

"Captain Anderson, your leg is healing nicely. Where we made the cut there is no sign of infection. Once the cut is fully healed, we can talk about a prosthetic for your leg."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want to discuss a fucking prosthesis for my leg? Now? Look Doctor, my Military career is over, I know that. I'm not some dumbass from Bumfuck, Ohio. I've got this! I'm going to have to go through physical therapy! Now! Just leave, okay? Come back when you have something interesting to tell me."

Blaine said, throwing a plastic cup at Doctor Kelly. She'd gone too far, and it had narrowly missed Kurt, who had come to see him before his rounds started. He had another hour, but what did Blaine need to know for?

"Kurt."

"Why are you bitching, Anderson? And why are you throwing things at Doctor Kelly?"

"She came over here spouting propaganda. Something about a prosthetic leg. I don't need her to tell me my Military career is over. I already know that."

"Whoa Cowboy, calm down. I know that you know that, but she needs to tell you these things. It's her job."

Kurt said, sitting down with him. Kurt knew what he needed to talk to Blaine about, and it was their relationship. He needed Blaine to know where things stood. He sat down at the foot of Blaine's bed and looked at him. Blaine knew that look. It was Kurt's 'serious' face.

"Uh-oh. Serious face. I don't know if I like serious face."

"Oh yeah, Blaine. This is super serious. We are in the Military. Though this is 2012, and it is perfectly acceptable for gays to serve openly, it is not okay for us to flaunt it everyday. I'm not going to be on this floor everyday, but I do know the doctor's schedules and the nurses schedules, and I know when I can get away. You need to stop hassling the nurses though, and let them take care of you."

Blaine knew that Kurt was 100 percent right. Not everybody was Wes. There wouldn't be anything coming between them, this time. But they had to time it right. They could live in this fantasy world all they wanted too, but at the end of the day, it was up to them to protect their relationship.

"I get what you're saying, Kurt. But I'm worried. I don't have any legs."

"You've got one good one. And sure, it might be hard to top, but I think we could manage."

Kurt said, whispering. He saw Blaine's eyes light up and a blush creep up his face. Blaine looked at Kurt and realized just what he'd missed. Everything. Their joking manner, the small touches, the looks. That was what he'd missed. And he was going to be strong. He was going to fight this for Kurt, because that's what he'd wanted. He was going to do everything he could to prove to him that he was going to be a better boyfriend. Kurt looked at his watch and sighed.

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah. You be good. And stop hassling the nurses. I'll be back when I can."

Kurt said, kissing his forehead and running out. Blaine had Kurt back. The one thing he'd wanted more than life itself, and he could be happy. But he didn't feel happy. He felt angry. And mad. And sad. Because his military career was over. He wouldn't see battle everyday. He'd thrived off the battle, and he was bitter enough over the breakup, he'd had enough anger to fight someone. But now his leg was gone. He watched as the doctor found her way over to Blaine. She looked down at his leg and noticed that nobody had come over to change the dressing yet.

"How are we doing today, Captain Anderson?"

"Well, I guess I'm okay. Trying to come to grips with the fact that I don't have a leg, but I'm surviving."

"Yeah, well that's what we want to talk to you about. You see, your leg is healing well. There's no sign of infection, and there's no sign of anything that should risk your health. At this point, we think it's a little too early to try and get you out of the bed. Your leg isn't healed enough for that yet. So, soon enough we're going to try and get you out of bed. We're also going to fit you for a prosthetic. But again, not right now. How do you feel, Captain Anderson?"

"My leg's been chopped off. I'm handicapped, and banished to desk work. I mean, yeah. I got my boyfriend back, and I'm happy in that respect, but I'm a fucking cripple now. Don't look at me that way, Doctor. Yes, I'm an openly gay male serving in the Military. And yes, I've been honest about it since they repealed 'Don't Ask Don't Tell'. So, you got something to say about it, say it to my face. I don't want your sympathy about losing a leg either, especially if you're a homophobe, Doctor."

Blaine said. This anger he felt was nothing compared to the resentment he'd felt over losing his leg. He wanted to throw something, anything. He needed too. But what he needed more than anything was Kurt there to center him. He remembered the dog tags in his hand and smiled. He fingered them softly and watched as the Doctor composed her thoughts and then spoke.

"I do not let my personal opinions of someone affect my work, Captain Anderson. And quite frankly I don't care if you've got a boyfriend, a girlfriend, a cocaine addiction or a fucking llama. Now, I'm sorry you've lost a leg. I truly am. That can't be easy on anyone. Now, if your boyfriend is around here…I'll gladly go and get him, and then we can talk about your leg."

"Captain Kurt Hummel. He's a nurse."

"He's downstairs today. I do know he's working half a shift. So, I'll go get him, and bring him up here."

"Thank you. And Doctor Kelly, I truly am sorry."

Blaine said, looking away. He rolled over and grabbed the picture off the rickety table and looked at it. It was him and Kurt. Wes must've brought the picture sometime over the course of the night. He'd never stopped loving Kurt. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But he'd wondered how Kurt would love him while he had one leg. He knew that it would be difficult to get used to, but he'd make the best of it. So long as he had Kurt by his side, he'd be able to handle it. It was then he saw Doctor Kelly leading Kurt towards his bed. He bent down to kiss Blaine's forehead and smiled.

"Hello honey. Doctor Kelly here tells me that you're acting like Garfield on a Monday. Wanna tell me why?"

"Because I have no fucking leg. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Kurt could feel the anger radiating off of Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's free hand that wasn't clutching Kurt's dog tags and looked at him. He looked Blaine square in the eyes, and knew what he needed to do.

"Trust me, it sucks not to have a leg. But that is no reason to bring Doctor Kelly's beliefs into this. Chin up, Anderson. Deal with it. I'm sorry with the tough love, but I'm the only person who can do it to you."

Blaine knew Kurt was right. Doctor Kelly mumbled something to Kurt and walked off. Kurt nodded and sat down next to Blaine, pulling the dog tags out of his hand and placing them on the dresser. He then took Blaine's vacated hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Blaine. It's Doctor Kelly you need to apologize to. I can see how hard this is for you, Blaine. Trust me. But you can't shut down. Not now. You need us. The medical staff, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. Me. We're going to love you, no matter if you have one leg, two legs, or no legs. Now, are you going to give Christina a hard time about the prosthetic?"

Blaine took a breath in to steady himself. He still didn't feel comfortable discussing a fake leg, but he'd do his best. As long as he had Kurt with him, he'd be able to handle it.

"I won't."

"Good. She's agreed to come back and talk to you when I'm off, it's easier for her to deal with you when I'm around. So, be a good Army guy, take your medicine, and I'll be back in three hours, okay?"

Kurt said, watching Blaine nod his head. He'd do this for Kurt, because that's what Kurt wanted. But Blaine couldn't promise that he wouldn't be angry about this. Wes came over a little while later and sat next to him.

"Blainers."

"Wesley."

"Stop giving the doctors a hard time."

"Did Kurt send you over here to talk to me?"

"No, but I am your best friend, Blaine. I know how you get. You cannot let this bring you down. Kurt is back in your life. Sebastian is out of your life. I'm still by your side. I'm not going anywhere because you don't have a leg. I think it's gonna be cool for you to remove your leg and scare the little kids back in the park in Westerville. Though, why you want to live in Westerville, Ohio…home of the biggest Homophobic Assholes on earth."

"Westerville is my home."

"Kurt's home is New York. Are you going to go back to New York with him? Or are you going to stay in Westerville. I know you guys had plans. And I know you guys have a lot to talk about. But you'd have to make a choice."

"You knew why I can't leave Westerville, Wes. My life is there."

"No. Your empty apartment is there. Blaine, it's time to leave every little thing about Ohio behind. You want to rid yourself of the ghosts of your past? It's time. Right here and now. Kurt's enlistment time is almost up. He has to make the decision to re-enlist by Christmas. You have until Christmas to make up your mind. Find bliss and happiness with Kurt in New York, and be closer to your friends. Or stay in Westerville, and suffer with the ghosts of the last four years."

Blaine knew Wes was right. All the shit with Kurt, and all the shit with his parents wouldn't haunt him anymore. He wouldn't let it. And that's when he knew. Kurt was going to make this easy, but Blaine knew that his dreams wouldn't.

**A/N: Sorry about the distance in updates! Lol. I'm hoping you guys are still sticking with me! I've got a few different scenarios in my head for this. So, bear with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites guys! The muses came to me last night. I'm throwing a little more Wes/Kurt at you. But in a little bit of a different way. I know I touched on it in the last chapter, but I'm opening it up now. The ghosts that Blaine was running from. So, here we go. A little song in this chapter, too! TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of domestic abuse in this chapter. It's pretty bad. So if it disturbs you, stop reading at the X's. This chapter's pretty long.**

Chapter

Blaine was thrashing around in his sleep. It wasn't easy holding his hand while Blaine was thrashing about, but he did. Kurt looked at Blaine and wondered what he was dreaming about. Whatever it was, scared him. Blaine was groaning a lot, and screaming out. Kurt didn't know if he should wake Blaine up, or let him be. Kurt knew that Blaine was a restless sleeper. He always had been all over the place. But Kurt knew what to do to calm Blaine down. He'd sing. Blaine had always told Kurt that the most soothing thing he could ever do was sing. Kurt had been listening to this song so much lately, that he could sing it by heart, and that's what he did. He started to sing.

"_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_

_Baby I was wrong_

_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart_

_But baby here I am"_

Blaine had relaxed significantly since Kurt had started singing. What Kurt hadn't realized was that Wes had slid right up next to Blaine's other side. He'd been genuinely worried about Blaine's nightmares and didn't know what they were about. Wes turned and faced Kurt, and sighed. Kurt was hyper aware of his presence, even since their Dalton days.

"Wesley."

"Kurt. He's been having nightmares."

"How frequent and what of?"

"They started just after his split from Sebastian. And they're pretty frequent. Sebastian fucked him up so bad, Kurt. It wasn't just emotional abuse. Sebastian would nail him for no apparent reason. When he leaves here, he's planning on going back to Westerville."

"My life is in New York."

"And he knows that. I've enlightened him on that. But Kurt, you need to understand something. If you're in it with him, it's got to be all the way. The scars will heal. He needs to understand that you're in this with him. It isn't my place to tell you about what happened with Sebastian and him. That's his story to tell. But now with his leg being gone, it's going to hit him a lot harder now. He's starting to get restless again. You might want to hit the second verse."

And Kurt nodded. Wes sat on the other side of Blaine and took the other hand. Kurt started singing the chorus, and Blaine visibly relaxed.

"_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you."_

Wes watched the emotion on Kurt's face, and he knew. He knew why he'd picked that song, but he felt Kurt didn't have anything to beg forgiveness for. That was all Blaine's doing. Wes was always amazed by Kurt's talent, and his singing voice and wondered why he didn't do anything to further his obvious talent. But before Wes could ask, Kurt continued singing, placing soft kisses on Blaine's forehead and wrist.

"_I know you're in there and you can make me wait_

_But I'm not goin' away_

_It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face_

_I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell_

_Boy I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad_

_But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you."_

And before Kurt could finish the song, Blaine's eyes opened. Kurt was trying to make it not so obvious that he'd been singing to him. This was his day off after all. He actually had three days off, and he was going to spend all three of them with Blaine. Blaine's hazel eyes looked at him and sighed softly. He needed Kurt to know how he was feeling. He wouldn't do that with Wesley sitting there. He looked at Wes and he got the hint right away. Wes promised to come back and see Kurt again later, and Kurt nodded, his gaze never once leaving Blaine's.

"That's an interesting choice of songs, Hummel."

"That's Captain Hummel, to you Anderson."

"That's Captain Anderson."

Kurt and Blaine laughed and Kurt could still see the pain in Blaine's eyes. He didn't know why Blaine was still closed off to him, but he'd soon find out. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his bed, while Kurt held his hand. Kurt sighed, but before he could finish the next verse, Blaine did something he hadn't done since he'd enlisted. He sang. And he sang the next two verses right at Kurt.

"_If you could see these tears I'm crying_

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

_Hear my heart that's barely beating_

_You will see a different man_

_But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised, and I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_And are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth, and now I'm crawling back to you"_

Kurt sighed, wiping away a tear from his eye. Blaine reached up and stroked his cheek softly. Kurt wanted Blaine to open up to him, but he wouldn't push. He knew that pushing would only result in shutting Blaine down. But then Kurt was shocked, when Blaine grabbed his hand and started speaking.

"I know I don't talk much about my past with Sebastian. Quite frankly though Kurt, I'm not proud of it. The pain I caused you is rivaled to nothing that I caused myself everyday. Sebastian wasn't everything I thought he'd be. He wasn't my past, present or future. He wasn't my everything. No, Kurt. That role is reserved for you. Sebastian was a hateful, hateful man. He tried ruining my life, tried bringing me down. He tied me up and left me to die, Kurt. This isn't a fluffy story, Kurt. Not at all. This is a story as to why I'm broken. Why I'm as fucked up as I am. If you're willing to hear it, then I'm willing to tell it."

Kurt knew he needed to hear this. He knew that he needed to hear what Sebastian did to Blaine if they were going to have any closure for their past, and any reason to move on with their relationship. He couldn't speak, just nodded. Kurt moved from the chair to the bed and sat at the end, essentially grabbing both of Blaine's hands.

"I love you, Blaine. And nothing you tell me will ever change that. I'm prepared for whatever it is you have to tell me."

"Okay…here it goes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Blaine had never remembered feeling scared before. This was the first time that Sebastian had ever locked him up. Sebastian looked down at Blaine who was in the cage and he shook his head. They'd had an argument. That's what this was about. Sebastian kept telling Blaine he was teaching him a lesson._

"_This is your fault, Blaine. If your attitude hadn't have gotten in the way, you wouldn't be punished. As it stands right now, you are being punished."_

"_Seb, we can discuss this."_

"_There's nothing to discuss, Blaine. Absolutely nothing. You spoke out of turn. You have no reason to question my love for you."_

"_Sebastian, I caught you fucking someone else. Of course I've got every reason to question your love for me!"_

_Sebastian put his hand inside the cage and grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled, hard. Blaine felt his eyes water, but he wouldn't cry out. He knew that crying out wouldn't solve anything, it would just make his punishment worse. Sebastian removed his hands from Blaine's hair and shook his head._

"_Beautiful, naïve, Blaine. You poor puppy. Don't you see? Everything I do is for us. Everything. Now, you're going to sit here for an hour and think about what you've done."_

"_Kurt never would've done this to me!"_

_Blaine spat. Sebastian turned back to the cage and glared at Blaine. Sometimes, not having a filter was one of the worst things for him. But Blaine knew that was one hundred percent true. Kurt never would've locked him in a cage. Kurt never would've cheated on him. Kurt would've loved him._

"_What did you say, Blaine?"_

"_I said 'Kurt never would've done this to me.'"_

"_And how many times have I told you not to use that name in front of me! Stand up, Blaine."_

_Blaine had been kneeling on the mattress in front of Sebastian. He was locked in a cage, and it was scary. Sebastian was treating him like an animal, like a dog that had been misbehaving. But, Blaine did exactly what Sebastian asked and stood up. Sebastian reached out and grabbed Blaine's wrist. He then applied the sharp razor blade to Blaine's wrist. Blaine cried out in pain, this time._

"_What did I tell you about using that name in front of me, Blaine? Huh?! TELL ME!"_

_Sebastian yelled. He kept applying cuts to Blaine's wrists until Blaine apologized. Blaine said he was sorry and collapsed onto the mattress that was in the cage for him. Blaine couldn't help but to think he'd never get out of the cage._

"_You're worthless, Anderson. Completely and unabashedly worthless. Do you hear me?! Nobody will ever love you. Not even your Kurt!"_

"_You leave Kurt out of this! He did nothing wrong! I did!"_

"_Aww. Defending your love's honor, Blaine? Newsflash, you're my boyfriend now! Not his! And you'll do exactly as I say, when I fucking say it!"_

_And Sebastian walked out, leaving Blaine a sobbing mess on the mattress. Blaine knew he had to leave Sebastian, and somehow, he found the strength to._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, Blaine! I am so sorry!"

"No. I don't want pity. Anyway, Wes found me in one of the cages, and told me it was time to go. He helped me out. He got me out of the cage, and let me stay with him. But I wouldn't leave my apartment."

"The one you plan on going back to, in Westerville?"

"The very same one."

Kurt shook his head. He wasn't going to let Blaine destroy his life. He hadn't wanted to re-enlist after this tour. He was going to finish college, and maybe find a way to perform. And he was going to take care of Blaine. He had to. He kissed Blaine's hand softly and looked at him.

"You listen to me, Blaine Anderson. You're not going back to that apartment. Not at all. I'm getting out in December, Blaine. And you're coming back to New York, with me. I'm going to take care of you."

"I couldn't let myself be a burden."

"Blaine, I love you. You are most definitely not going to be a burden to me. You wouldn't let me love you in our senior year, and I'm going to love you right now. I'm going to take care of you. Now and forever. We'll get you all situated, and then we'll move you out of Ohio."

Blaine could see it. He could see the whole future mapped out with him, and he wanted it. He wanted it bad. But he wouldn't let himself be a burden for Kurt. Last Blaine had heard from Jeff, who had secretly been watching Kurt for him, he had so much going for him. He had college courses waiting for him, and a life.

"I won't let you give up your life for me, Kurt."

"Too late. I am. It wasn't much of a life anyway. Now, you're coming home with me, to New York. Just like we always talked about. But first, I'm gonna get you out of this bed."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He had a hard time believing that he was going to get out of this bed. He was resigned to laying there until his leg healed and they fit him for the prosthesis.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, Anderson. We're going outside. It's rather beautiful today, not too hot. Besides, when you're cleared for travel, you're having the operation in Germany. So prepare to go outside!"

Kurt said, clapping his hands. Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt. He was so happy to have Kurt back in his life. And he was going to hold onto that. He was going to love Kurt unconditionally, no matter what this time, and not let go.

**A/N2: After writing the Sebastian stuff, I needed a much happier note to end the chapter on! Song used is Crawling Back To You by Backstreet Boys, and yes, Sebastian will be in the fic…just not yet. And don't worry, Wesley and the boys'll be back too. But, keep holdin' on! And review! They're like chocolate covered Klaine kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a continuation of where we left off at. Just more fluff for now. Just the boys, being Klaine. You know how they do! **

Chapter 6

After obtaining permission to put Blaine in a wheelchair and take him outside for a little while, Kurt walked back over to the bed and smiled. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend and was a little irritated with him being in a good mood. But he loved him because of it. Blaine smiled as Kurt walked back over, with a wheelchair and Wesley.

"What's that?"

"A wheelchair."

"Well la-de-fuckin'-da, Kurt. I knew that. But what's it doing here?"

"I've obtained permission for us to go outside. And Wesley's here because I asked him to help me get you into the chair."

"I'm not going outside Kurt. And Wesley needs to go away! Leave, Montgomery!"

Kurt knew that Blaine was going to be in a mood after having let him in on the way that Sebastian had treated him. But Kurt was bound and determined not to let Blaine's bad mood get him down. He was going to get Blaine in that chair.

"You're going outside, Blaine. It's better then being cooped up in here. Speaking of, I got your messages. Cooper called, again. You can call him back you know."

"I don't want to call Cooper, Kurt! And I don't want to be outside."

"Well guess what. I've already spoken to Cooper, he'll be anticipating your call tonight. It was good to hear his voice. And he was happy to hear mine. He was glad I wasn't dead. And as to the going outside thing. You're going outside. They're serving your lunch outside, Blaine. Now. Let Wesley and I help you into the chair."

Blaine shook his head like a petulant child. He knew he was being sort of ridiculous about this whole thing, but he didn't want to be forced to do something that he didn't want to do. Then he looked into Kurt's eyes and sighed. Kurt could never do anything wrong in his eyes, and that's what prompted him to sit up. He sat there and threw the blankets back, and Kurt smiled. He knew that it was baby steps for Blaine, and he was willing to take them. Blaine slid himself off to the very edge of the mattress, where Kurt immediately went to one side. Wesley was there on the other side, but Blaine smiled at Wesley. He didn't need Wesley to help him into the chair. He put his full body weight on Kurt and Blaine watched in horror as Kurt flinched and then tried supporting both of them. Wesley came over and lifted Blaine easily and put him into the chair. Kurt smiled and Blaine reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I'm sorry honey, I underestimated it. I didn't know how heavy I was. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I just hadn't realized that you were going to be heavier, baby. That's all. Ready to go outside?"

Kurt said, excitedly clapping his hands. Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand softly and smiled. If Kurt was happy, then he would be. Besides, it wasn't everyday they got a little alone time. Kurt smiled and knew exactly where he wanted to take Blaine. Wes had gone off with some friends that he'd seen. Kurt found what he was looking for. A little fountain off of the very corner of the base. Kurt smiled and sat down on the bench next to Blaine. Blaine automatically took his hand and looked at him.

"So, now that we've heard about my scary relationship…what about you? Any scary stories I should know about?"

"No. I didn't do relationships. I was still too hung up on you to actually fall in love with anyone. I had one night stands. And that wasn't even fun. Every guy I ever slept with was you, Blaine. Or parts of you. If someone had your hair, I was pursuing, your eyes, your lips…"

Blaine sighed. He hadn't wanted Kurt to tell him that. He'd wanted Kurt to tell him that he'd settled down with a nice guy, and had wanted to marry him, but he couldn't do that. He needed Kurt to know that he was in this for he long haul, and that he'd need him on his side.

"Kurt, I don't know if you know this, but I'm in this for the long haul. I want to be with you, Kurt. And I'll be damned if I lose you this time. Walking away from you was the hardest thing I've ever done. And I'll never forgive myself for it. But I'm not playing around here, Kurt. I'm not walking away. If this doesn't mean anything to you, then you can just pack it up right now. I'm promising you, Kurt…I mean it."

Kurt looked at Blaine. He knew that Blaine was telling the truth. He could see it in Blaine's eyes. It was there. It was written all over his face. And Kurt knew that he'd meant it too. No matter how much Blaine broke his heart, he knew that Blaine would always be his man. Kurt took Blaine's hand and got up, squatting down in front of Blaine's chair.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, I didn't choose to leave you. And my answer is still the same as it has been. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, or not ever. But you have to understand something, my Military nursing career is coming to an end in four months. And yours is just about over, but I'm going back to New York. My life is there now, and I won't uproot it to live in Ohio."

"Ohio is my home, Kurt. I can't just leave. There's nothing in New York for me to do."

That stung Kurt a little bit. Blaine watched as Kurt flinched and he shook his head. He didn't mean it like that. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and he knew it right away. Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt up to sit back on the bench, and then wheeled himself in front of Kurt.

"Honey, you know I didn't mean that. It's just that everything that happened with me happened in Ohio, and I am a glutton for punishment. I need to live in that house to function."

"Your therapist said that you should start fresh. And starting fresh means that you should move to New York. What were you doing for a career before you enlisted?"

"Pursuing a Masters degree in Music at Ohio State."

"And I was pursuing an acting degree from New York University. So, transfer to NYU. Be with me. Study Music there. Their Music department is top notch."

"I applied to NYU when I first started my Masters program. I got in. And I swear Kurt, I was going to take it, because I wanted to find you. I knew you'd gone there. I bribed Rachel to tell me. Then you enlisted."

"And the rest is history?"

"Not quite."

Blaine said, getting ready to tell Kurt the story. He thought back to the day he had lunch with Rachel…

"_I'm so sorry, Blaine!"_

"_Sorry? Why are you sorry, Rach?"_

_Blaine asked, sipping on his latte. He was going to New York in less than 48 hours to further his career in Music and he was going to get Kurt back too. But Rachel was apologizing for something, and he wasn't sure what for. He'd finally escaped Sebastian, and his bruises were front and center. Rachel tried not staring at them, to no avail._

"_Wes told me what happened. I'm so sorry. He told me you wanted to find Kurt."_

_Blaine nodded. He'd yell at Wes later for telling Rachel what happened. He wasn't prepared for what he'd heard next._

"_He left school. He enrolled in nursing school. He just graduated. And then he enlisted…I'm sorry Blaine, he's going into the Army. More like, just went into the Army. He left for Basic Officer Leader Course at Fort Sam Houston, in San Antonio. I'm sorry, Blaine."_

_Blaine almost spit out his coffee. Kurt was going into the Army. He needed to wrap his brain around that. He wouldn't let Kurt run. He couldn't. He sighed and thanked Rachel for telling him. He got up from the table, and immediately hopped the bus to Wes's apartment. After a long talk, and a lot of soul searching, Blaine and Wes decided to enlist in the Army. Blaine, so he could find Kurt, and Wes, so he could keep an eye on Blaine._

"And then I just did it. Spent my Basic Training in Fort Sill, Oklahoma. Then did my training there as well. I fell in love with Oklahoma, I bought property there. Right on the outskirts of Oklahoma City. One day, I will build on it like I want too."

"And you should, Blaine. As long as I am part of that."

"I want you to be. But I have no use for it now, how am I going to be able to work on it?"

"Is it a ranch?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have a prosthesis, Blaine. I think you'll survive. Besides, there isn't anything stopping us this time."

"Well yeah, Oklahoma isn't exactly gay friendly. But if we don't bother anyone, we'll be okay. We can build an amazing house, and live there. After our degrees are finished, of course. Or maybe we can stay in New York, and just have the house in Oklahoma as a get away. Whatever you want, I'm okay with."

"I just want us to be together Blaine, where ever that is. I do want to finish my degree. Maybe have a job on the Great White Way first. But come on, love. Doctor Kennedy is coming around today. We've gotten the okay to fit you with the leg. I'll be there with you, too. I'm on a three day off day stretch."

"Oh good. So now you get to witness my imperfections."

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head. He knew that Blaine's sarcasm was a defense mechanism, and it always had been. He knew that would never change for Blaine. Never. Kurt knew what Blaine needed.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, Kurt."

"I've got another surprise for you once your done with the leg. I've got it all worked out. This is something I think you need."

Kurt said, standing up to wheel Blaine back to the hospital and to his bed. He helped Blaine back into it, and grinned knowing he'd love this surprise. At least, he'd hoped he would.

**A/N2: Sorry it's late guys! Real life tends to get in the way! But alas, it's done! Once again, I hope you love it…and what's Kurt's surprise going to be?!**

**Speculate amongst yourselves! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think I worked out the surprises! Lol. Hi everyone. Once again, sorry about the delay! I need some Klaine love here! I've got them all worked out! Kurt knows what Blaine needs…and Blaine needs some Coop! Haha! Everyone, say hi to Coop! That's right, Coop's coming! Yay! And we have some Coop/Blaine singing! And I haven't decided the song. Just whatever pops up on my iPod. *grins devilishly* Wouldn't you look at that….**

Chapter 7

Kurt came back sometime later with an armful of stuff. Of course, it wasn't easy for him to carry, but the smile on Blaine's face made everything worth it. Blaine had just had a meeting with the doctor who was putting the prosthetic on, and it went well. He was proud of himself for his behavior, and he knew that Kurt would be too. Wesley was nowhere to be found, for once and Blaine laughed. He knew he wasn't irritated at Wes, just the situation. Kurt came into Blaine's eye line and his smile had gotten wider. Kurt was carrying a laptop and a guitar case. The laptop was most likely Kurt's, and the guitar probably came from the bartering center. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the forehead and then lifted the laptop.

"Say hi, Coop!"

Kurt said. Blaine's face fell. He hadn't wanted to see Cooper like this. While he was laying in a hospital bed, with one leg. Cooper Anderson waved at the computer screen, grinning like an idiot. Blaine knew that Coop's smile was infectious and Kurt couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Cooper."

"Nice greeting, little bro. So glad to see you're okay. Kurt says you're giving the doctors and nurses a hard time."

"What else am I supposed to do? Sulk around here?"

Kurt took his hand to calm him down. Blaine looked at him and reached for the guitar case. Kurt pulled it further out of his reach, and shook his head. He knew what Blaine was doing. He was moping because he couldn't play.

"Ah, ah, ah, Blainers. You need to spend time with Coop first. Then you can play."

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at the laptop screen. He had to admit that Cooper looked good, but being _the _Cooper Anderson, he always looked good. Cooper waited patiently for Blaine to be ready.

"Blainers, you know how proud we are of you, right?"

"Bullshit. I mean, I know you are. But it takes a lot for Derek and Jannelle to be proud of me. And losing a leg probably wouldn't make that happen. Can we not talk about them? How are you? Last I heard, you were going to be in a huge blockbuster."

"I am. James Cameron's directing. Avatar 3. How exciting! I just finished up working on a musical, too."

"A musical? Coop, musicals aren't your thing."

Cooper scoffed, and Blaine could tell that he'd offended him. He didn't care. He wanted to get through this phone call so he could play his guitar. Cooper grinned at Blaine and then motioned for him to turn the computer to Kurt.

"Kurt, hand Blaine the guitar and the sheet music that you got for me."

Kurt nodded and handed Blaine the guitar and the sheet music. Blaine read over it once, and scoffed. He knew this song, and it was a little different for Cooper to be singing. But he looked at the screen.

"What?"

"You're singing a song from a TV show?"

"Hey! 'Little White Lie' wasn't a TV show! But the songs on it, were amazing! And this is how I nailed the audition with this song, right here!"

Blaine sighed and started playing the opening chords, while Cooper took on the first verse. Blaine shook his head while he played the guitar and right in that moment, Kurt fell in love with him just a little bit more.

"_I've seen her face_

_I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame"_

Blaine was in his element, playing music. This was why he was a music major. He watched as Cooper's face lit up, and then he smiled. Before Cooper could start verse two, Blaine was jumping in with it.

"_And I can't stand it _

_When I'm staring in his eyes_

_And he's not looking back_

_It ain't no big surprise"_

Cooper and Kurt joined in on the next verses and Kurt could tell that Blaine was opening back up. Music had always been a release for Blaine, and Kurt knew that. So did Cooper, that was why he agreed to sing with Blaine and Kurt. Kurt sat down on Blaine's other side and smiled as they continued singing.

"_I've heard music_

_I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do_

_When I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But she's gone when I awake"_

Cooper watched as Blaine looked at Kurt to sing the next verse. He could tell that the connection between Kurt and Blaine was still there, and he was glad to be part of it. He picked up the next verse, as he watched Kurt drop his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"_Sami, Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?"_

All three of them picked up the next verse, the harmonizing in sync. They hadn't seen Wes hush everyone on their floor so he could hear Blaine sing. Blaine hadn't sung since Sebastian, and hadn't played guitar in a longer span of time. He watched from a dark corner and smiled as they sang.

"_The way her hair falls in her eyes_

_Makes me wonder _

_If she'll ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under her spell_

_Everything is falling_

_But I don't know where to land_

_And she knows just where she is_

_But she don't know who I am"_

Kurt was so proud of Blaine. He looked so happy. If Kurt could've held his hand, he would've. Kurt noticed Wes sitting in the corner watching them. Wes knew his cover was blown, and gave Kurt a thumbs up, to which he just nodded at. Kurt was aware of the entire room staring at them, singing. He hadn't realized they were singing at full volume like they were, but they were. If Blaine had noticed, which Kurt thought he hadn't, he would've put an end to it. But Blaine looked peaceful, and happy for the first time in awhile. Blaine picked up the next verse, while Cooper watched them again.

"_Sami, Sami_

_Why can't you see?_

_What you're doing to me_

_I see you singing on that stage_

_You look just like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

_That maybe someday_

_You'll hear my song _

_And understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say_

_When I say"_

And then all three of them finished off the song. Blaine blushed and leaned into Kurt, and he knew that they were rounding the end. And that made him sad, because he was the happiest he'd ever been in awhile.

"_Sami, Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me_

_Sami, Sami_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me"_

And then there was the sound of clapping. Blaine looked up and around the room. Kurt beamed happily, and Cooper sat there in blissful unawareness. Blaine blushed even more when he spotted Wes leading the applause. Blaine twirled the computer around and showed Cooper what was going on. The applause stopped sometime later, and Cooper grinned.

"See Squirt, applause is good."

"I know Coop. Thanks for singing with me. I needed that."

"Sometimes a little music is good for the soul. Look Squirt, I have to run. Kurt, thanks for the call! Make sure that it isn't a year in between calls again for him!"

"I will, Coop. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

"Bye Coop, thanks."

"Bye Squirt. Anytime."

And the computer disconnected. Kurt shut the lid on the laptop and placed it on the chair where he normally sat. He slid down to the end of the bed, and watched as Blaine beamed a little bit. Kurt took his hand and grinned.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"How incredibly amazing that was. And I have you to thank for that."

Kurt nodded. He knew what Blaine needed was interaction with Cooper to get his mind off of the whole situation. Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He knew that he'd need a longer talk with Cooper later to sort things out, but he'd made a decision.

"I just kind of figured that you'd want to say hi to Coop. He misses you."

"I miss him too. Besides you, he's the only family I have. Kurt, I want to go to New York. I want to be with you. I want to love you. Just seeing what you did for me with Cooper makes me realize that, now."

Kurt leaned in and nuzzled his neck, placing soft kisses there. He needed Blaine to know he wasn't pushing him. They sat there when Doctor Kelly and Doctor Hudson came over. Doctor Hudson was the one fitting him for the prosthetic. Doctor Hudson smiled at the men before her and shook her head.

"Alright Captain Anderson. We've got some news. Your fitting is scheduled for day after tomorrow. Then you can start physical therapy. We don't have the resources to do the PT here. After that, you're stateside. And we've pulled some strings so Captain Hummel is with you."

Blaine and Kurt celebrated that small victory. Kurt hadn't even thought of transferring stateside, knowing that December was fast approaching. He'd made the decision to get out, and he was sticking to it. Blaine would need his help now more than ever, adjusting to life with a prosthesis, and he'd make sure he'd help Blaine adjust.

"Thank you for that, Doctors. I hadn't realized that. I was thinking that since I'd asked for the transfer, I'd end up staying here. I'm blessed."

"The best thing for Captain Anderson's recovery is you. We've seen how it works out when you two are together. Pack your belongings. Next stop, Walter Reed."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. They were going to be together, and that was all that mattered. The next thing was getting Blaine through physical therapy, and that was going to be easier said than done.

**A/N2: HAHA! Surprise! 'Sami' was the song that had popped up on my iPod. (Which is named CrissColfer btw). I needed a little fluff in the fic before I brought on more angst! I know it isn't how it works in the Military, but trust me…the other shoe will drop, eventually! Song used: Sami by Darren Criss**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Remember how I said that the other shoe was going to drop? Well this just gets the ball rolling on it. This one is for Charmedmich…I hope this answers your question, love! ;)**

Chapter 8

A phone on a desk rang. The secretary picked up the phone and smiled as she answered it. She listened on the other end of the phone and then pushed a few buttons. And then another phone rang, and a man sitting behind a desk, typing at a laptop answered it.

"Sebastian Smythe?"

"Mr. Smythe, we've got word on Captain Anderson."

Sebastian Smythe sat ramrod straight in his chair. He'd lost track of Blaine after he'd gone to Afghanistan. He knew Wes was with him, but he didn't know much. He knew that Kurt and Blaine were separated, and that was all that Sebastian needed to know.

"I'm listening."

"Captain Anderson is currently in Afghanistan. On the base. In the medical tent."

"What happened?"

Sebastian asked, alarmed. If Blaine was in the hospital, then something happened to the convoy that he was riding with. He started tapping his pen on the other side of his keyboard and waited until the voice on the other end spoke.

"He drove over a IED. Lost a leg. He was with Captain Montgomery. Captain Montgomery ejected from the car, but before Blaine could eject, it exploded. He's being transferred to D.C. at the end of the week."

Sebastian grinned and he knew. He'd be closer to Blaine now. Working for his father's office made it easier for him to be able to keep an eye on Blaine. He wasn't going to let Wes and Blaine get away with sneaking Blaine out of their house. Nobody left Sebastian Smythe, ever. And he wouldn't let this go.

"Okay, so how bad is his amputation? Are we talking just below the knee? Or more than that?"

"It's pretty severe from what I'm hearing. He lost just above the knee."

"Okay. And Captain Hummel?"

"Also currently stationed in Afghanistan. Apparently, Captain Montgomery called him and told him about Blaine. He put in a transfer, and it was accepted. And apparently, Captain Hummel will be accompanying Captain Anderson to Washington D.C. this is a direct order."

Sebastian wasn't happy that Kurt was going to be there. He knew you couldn't get around a direct order though. His father had power, but he didn't have that kind of power. Sebastian sighed. He knew he'd have to find a way around Kurt. He thanked the man on the other end of the phone and hung up, and sat there thinking. He didn't know if Blaine and Kurt were on speaking terms. He knew that things had ended badly between them, he was responsible for that. Maybe Blaine and Kurt were just traveling together to the U.S., Kurt would stay a few days then head back to Afghanistan. Sebastian still had some punishing to do to Blaine, and he wouldn't let Kurt keep him from doing so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"So…back to the States in a few days. You nervous?"

Blaine asked Kurt, as they ate their lunch together. Kurt shook his head and smiled. Sure, he'd be in D.C., but it was still the States, and Kurt knew he wouldn't miss Afghanistan. He missed the routine, the normalcy of things. It was far too long for him to be back.

"I'm not really. I've missed being back in the States. I miss regular showers…and my shampoo and conditioner. And my moisturizing routines. I miss sleeping in my own bed. Or just a bed in general. I miss my apartment overlooking Central Park."

"I miss cheeseburgers and French fries."

Kurt laughed and Wes found himself coming over. He shook Kurt's hand and made his way over to Blaine's other side and sat down in the chair. Wes wasn't going back to the States, he'd been cleared for duty and was heading to Turkey in a few days to await further instructions.

"Cheeseburgers and fries…god that sounds so good."

"I know. And I'm going to have one, Montgomery…so suck it!"

Blaine said, high fiving Wes. Kurt had always loved the playfulness of Blaine and Wes's relationship, and was glad that it was going through their adult lives together. He watched as Wes and Blaine spoke of different things, and Kurt felt like he was intruding, so he excused himself for a little bit and walked around. Blaine was sad to see Kurt go, but was glad for the time with Wes.

"So, you and Kurt huh?"

"Oh no, Wesley. Absolutely not. You do not get to question me on it."

"I'm not, bro. I'm not. I'm just saying that I like the fact that Klaine is back on."

Blaine rolled his eyes. That silly nickname he'd given Kurt and Blaine in high school had stuck, and he couldn't get around it. But it was something Wes would do. It reminded him of how close the Warblers were.

"I miss Nick and Jeff. And you, and Trent, and David…and everyone. I miss singing."

"Speaking of. I saw you singing yesterday. All it took was a little bit of Coop, eh?"

"I don't want to know where about in the room you were, but yeah. I was so hesitant to talk to Coop. I'm glad that Kurt took the initiative to call him. I do owe him a private conversation later. I know that's going to be harder, but I'll manage."

"What about your parents, Blaine?"

"What about my parents, Wes? They didn't give a shit about me before I lost a leg, I don't expect them to give a shit about me now that I have. As far as I'm concerned, Derek and Jannelle Anderson are dead to me."

"That's not good, dude. They're your parents."

"No. They're the people that gave birth to me. Look Wes, my parents disowned me when I came out at fourteen. I've been doing my own thing since then, and will continue to do as such without their blessing. Derek and Jannelle have made it clear they have one son. Wes, can you do me a favor? Can you go find Kurt for me?"

Blaine asked, sadly. He felt like he was having a panic attack and he needed Kurt there to center him. Wes nodded and stood up and walked away. Blaine picked up the picture he had sitting on the nightstand and looked at it. It was him and Kurt at the fair, and just looking into those calm, cool blue depths relaxed him. He heard Kurt and Wes talking and put the picture back on the nightstand. Kurt came into his eye line and he smiled.

"Wes says you're panicking."

"Wes lies, a lot. I'm not panicking. Well, maybe just a little bit. We were talking about my parents, and I felt that tightness in my chest. You know…like the tightness I felt when we were taking finals at Dalton."

Kurt grinned, knowing what Blaine was talking about. Blaine slid over as Kurt sat down next to him and took his hand.

"You need to breathe. And relax, and think of puppies."

"Puppies, Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine, or something equally as calming."

Blaine smiled, knowing right away what would calm him down. The blue of Kurt's eyes. The only thing that ever got him through any situation that either Sebastian had put him through, or the rigorous testing that the Army put him through. Kurt watched as Blaine's heart monitor calmed down and he smiled at him, taking his stethoscope out from his t-shirt and listened to Blaine's heartbeat. If there were any one sound in the world that Kurt could pick out, it was Blaine's heartbeat.

"Alright Captain Anderson, your heart rate has slowed…which is good, because you were experiencing some anxiety. Why don't you go and get some sleep. I'm going to go down to the offices and finalize all the paper work for my transfer. We both have big days tomorrow, Anderson."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt closer to him. He kissed his forehead and smiled, moving his lips to Kurt's ear.

"I love you, Captain Hummel."

Kurt pulled away from him and smiled, grabbing his duffel bag off the floor. He took a little dolphin out of the bag and handed it to Blaine. It was the dolphin that Brittany had given to him before he left. He smiled when Blaine grinned at him and slid down into the bed. Kurt pulled the blankets up to Blaine's chin and kissed his forehead before moving his lips to Blaine's ear.

"I love you too, Captain Anderson. Now get some sleep. Big day soon."

But Blaine was too far gone. He was out as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Kurt watched him briefly, before retreating down to the offices to fill out his paperwork. He sat at the desks and listened to the gossip.

"So…anyone think any of the soldiers are hot?"

"Definitely that Blaine Anderson. He's a definite hottie."

"Oh yes, I agree."

Kurt chuckled as he listened to all the nurses mumble their agreements. Kurt had finished signing the last of his papers, and that's when he heard it. There was another openly gay nurse there, and he grinned.

"I'd do him."

"Eww…Neal! That's just wrong. But so, so hot."

"Besides, isn't he dating someone?"

"Yeah, that Hummel's been hanging out at his bedside a lot. The rumors are flying that they have a past."

"And it's none of our business to speculate, Neal. Besides, Hummel's an alright kid. Keeps his nose clean, stays out of trouble. Does his job."

Kurt stood up and smiled. He liked some of the nurses that he worked with, and for that reason he left smiling. He didn't let anyone get him down. He knew mail call was coming around, and he wanted to be there for Blaine when he got mail from Cooper or some of the Warblers. But when he got to the bed, Blaine was sitting up in the bed, clutching a paper and rocking back and forth. Kurt rushed over to him and sat on the bed.

"Blaine?"

"He found me…he found me Kurt. He's going to come for me, I know it. Please…please baby, don't let him come for me."

Blaine said, dropping the piece of paper on the bed. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and held him while he cried. He picked up the paper off the bed, and read it, horror etched into his features.

"_Blaine,_

_Did you honestly think you could hide from me? I'll see you when you come to D.C. Bring Kurt, we'll all have fun! _

_My love always,_

_Seb."_

"Over my dead fucking body, Blaine. He won't hurt you baby, I promise."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. I won't let him hurt you, okay? I'll be in D.C. with you. I promise you, I'll protect you."

Kurt said, as he rocked Blaine to sleep. He grabbed the dolphin off the floor and placed it next to Blaine. He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and grabbed the note off of the bed and sighed. He'd make sure that Blaine would be protected from Sebastian, and he'd die trying.

**A/N2: Leaving it there for now! I (okay, the muses) wanted this chapter written. I hope I did it justice! It'll be even worse here, soon! Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go! More Sebastian drama! Blaine's leg goes on too! So…yeah. Here we go! Trigger warning: More of Sebastian's abuse in Blaine's dream. If domestic abuse bothers you, read after the X's…**

Chapter 9

"_You'll be nothing, Blaine! Do you hear me?! You are a horrible singer. You aren't even that smart! Do you hear me, Anderson?! Nothing!"_

_Sebastian yelled at Blaine as he lay on the mattress crying. Sebastian had just beaten him after a particularly horrible dinner. Instead of finishing the dinner, Sebastian threw his in the trash, and forced Blaine into the cage, to eat his like a dog. When Blaine refused, Sebastian yanked his hair, and burned him with a lighter. He cried out in sheer agony, and then dropped to his knees and cried. But then Blaine's thoughts went somewhere else. Somewhere to where the blue eyes were so gentle and sweet. A bed of roses and clothes scattered everywhere. The look of love in those eyes. And he knew. He needed to survive this to get back to those eyes. _

"_Kurt, I'm sorry."_

_Sebastian heard the faint whisper and looked around. He spotted the weapon laying on a wooden bench. He walked over and picked it up and walked into the cage. He looked at Blaine and sighed._

"_You said that name again."_

"_Yes."_

"_What did I tell you, about that?"_

_Sebastian said, using the whip on Blaine's uncovered back. Blaine cried out in pain loudly and started to sob. He couldn't form a sentence, and Sebastian laughed evilly. He used the whip one more time, and then he walked out and locked him up._

"_This is for your own good, Blaine! Kurt never loved you!"_

"_Kurt was the only one who loved me."_

_Blaine mumbled. He kept mumbling it until he fell asleep, dreaming about the cerulean eyes that invaded his thoughts, and hoped that one day, he'd get back to those eyes…those arms…those lips…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt was the only one who loved me…Kurt was the only one who loved me…Kurt was the only one that loved me."

Blaine kept muttering in his sleep. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the sweat dripping down his face. Blaine kept muttering in his sleep, and that's when Kurt decided to get Blaine up. He knew something was going on in Blaine's dream. He needed to get him out of it. Kurt stroked his hair softly, and started singing softly. He knew that his singing always calmed him down. His choice of song always made Blaine smile, no matter what.

"_If I fell in love with you_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand _

_Cos I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holding hands_

_If I give my heart to you_

_I must be sure_

_From the very start_

_That you would love me more than her"_

Kurt wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face. He watched as Blaine's breath evened out and the restlessness stopped. Kurt turned to The Beatles every time he was in crisis. Blaine had always said that Kurt could sing every song in their catalogue with his voice, and Blaine would never stop listening to Kurt sing. Kurt continued on with the song, and watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He never stopped watching Kurt. Kurt took his hand and continued the song.

"_If I trust in you oh please_

_Don't run and hide_

_If I love you too oh please_

_Don't hurt my pride like her_

_Cos I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I would be sad if our new love is in vain_

_So I hope you see that I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that she will cry_

_When she learns we are two_

_And I would be sad if our new love is in vain_

_So I hope you see that I _

_Would love to love you_

_And that she will cry_

_When she learns we are two_

_If I fell in love with you"_

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled warmly at him. Blaine knew Kurt was singing to calm him down and he felt guilty. He put his head down and Kurt could tell he felt guilty. He sat down on the end of the bed and took Blaine's hand.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"You kept muttering 'Kurt was the only one who loved me'. It was a restless sleep. I'm not going to push, because you're getting your leg put on today, but I don't want you to close down on me."

Blaine knew that Kurt was right. Kurt was the only person he wanted to know what happened. The whole thing. The good, the bad, the ugly. The really fucking ugly, and everything in between. He realized that he hadn't shown Kurt his scars. He looked at Kurt and sighed, feeling the tears burning in his eyes.

"Kurt, you need to see something. And I'm going to need your help to show them to you. You know that Sebastian abused me. You know he locked me in a cage, and left me there. And you know that he did use various weapons on me. But what I'm about to show you is the scariest part. It's the dream I was having. I need you to know that these are a part of me, and yes, they are scary…"

Blaine said, sliding down. He needed to roll himself over, and that's what he did. He rolled himself onto his stomach and he heard Kurt gasp. Kurt reached out and touched them.

"Baby, he did this to you?"

"Several times. Mostly when he knew when I was thinking about you."

Blaine said, rolling back over. He could feels those emotions coming back, and Kurt sensed that. He pulled Blaine into his lap and whispered in his ear. He promised Blaine that nothing would happen to him, and he intended to keep that promise. Blaine drifted off to sleep before the doctors came to him. Kurt held him, and sung to him and kept him in a state of all around happiness. Doctor Hudson came over and explained the procedure to Kurt and he woke Blaine up and explained it to him. Blaine nodded and watched as Doctor Kelly came over. Kurt got up from the bed and held Blaine's hand as they clipped the leg on to him. Blaine couldn't believe it. He had a second leg. He was so overcome with emotion that he needed a second. Doctor Hudson smiled and looked at Blaine.

"Congratulations Captain Anderson. It's a perfect fit. Now, we're going to let you wear it for today to get used to it. You're flying out early tomorrow morning to fly back to Washington for therapy."

Doctor Hudson shook Blaine and Kurt's hand and smiled at them. She could see the love radiating off of them. She knew they needed some privacy, so she arranged for a wheelchair to be brought up. She also arranged for their lunch to be outside by the fountain. Doctor Hudson knew that these boys had been through hell, and wanted them to have their own little slice of paradise. She smiled at them and then spoke.

"I know you guys are enjoying this right now, but I want you to be together outside. It's still too early for Blaine to attempt to walk on his leg, but I want you to be together. Go outside. You've got one day left to enjoy the flower garden. I've arranged a chair and your lunches to be outside again."

Blaine nodded. He knew he needed to take his mind off of things, and a picnic lunch in the flower garden was just what he and Kurt needed. He couldn't help but to think about the fact that he had this nagging feeling like something was going to go wrong once they got to D.C.

**A/N2: I need sleep! These muses man! Song used is 'If I Fell' by The Beatles. A couple Beatles songs may be used, Idk yet. Just…read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks guys. Thanks for sticking it out with me. So, it must be angst night or something, because I just posted another Klaine angst chapter on another fic I'm writing. Must be my mood. Anywho, another song in this chapter. I'm trying to hold off on introducing Sebastian for a chapter so I can give the boys fluff. So, I'll do my best.**

Chapter 10

Blaine sat in the wheelchair and looked at Kurt. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful man that sat next to him. He knew he had a lot of making up to do with Kurt, but he also knew that he was one of the lucky ones. It wasn't everyday that you were reunited with your first love. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine and blushed when he caught him staring. Blaine blushed as well, having gotten caught.

"What were you looking at?"

"You. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Blaine wheeled himself closer to Kurt and took his hand. He needed to touch Kurt. He needed Kurt to know just what it was that was on his mind. Kurt slid down the bench and sat closer to him, and kissed his fingers softly. Blaine smiled at that, and then sighed, knowing he'd have to tell Kurt the truth. He'd have to tell him everything about the beatings that Sebastian had delivered. Worse than what he'd explained.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to get you back. Not many people are lucky to get to be with their first love. I was reunited with mine. And I'm not letting him go. Kurt, I've made a decision."

Kurt knew what he was talking about. For the last couple of days they had been discussing the possibility of going to NYU and being together. Blaine's military career was over, and Kurt's would be by Christmas, and Kurt had gently given him pros and cons about living in New York.

"About what?"

"Moving. You're absolutely right. I need to move away from Ohio. The only thing left there for me is demons that I don't need. I want to begin again, with you. And that means relocating to New York."

Kurt grinned and squealed. He knew that this was going to be a difficult decision for Blaine to make, and he was glad he did. Kurt had so many plans running through his mind, but he didn't want to overwhelm Blaine with them, so he sat there in silence. Blaine wanted to try and stand up, so he moved his casted leg and put it on the ground. Kurt heard the thud of Blaine's cast and saw Blaine lift his prosthesis and put it on the ground. Kurt stood up and walked over to the chair and wrapped his arms around his waist to support him. Blaine used all of his strength to stand up and Kurt grinned. He wanted Kurt to help him stand, but he wanted to try and walk for himself. He shoved Kurt off gently and Kurt walked back over to his bench and sighed. He wanted Blaine to be able to walk but he didn't want him to rush it. Blaine watched as Kurt walked over to the bench and sat back down. Blaine wanted to be able to walk over to Kurt. And that's exactly what happened. He put one foot in front of the other and shuffled to the bench. The big bulky cast supported his weight, and his leg was holding him up as well. Kurt clapped his hands and smiled as Blaine sat down next to him.

"Babe! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

Kurt said, hugging him. Kurt saw a nurse bringing them lunch and smiled. The nurse set the trays up and put the food on the trays. She headed out and smiled as she saw them being in love. Kurt turned to the food and jumped right into it. Blaine did too, then turned back to Kurt.

"I want to sing."

"Sing what?"

"I don't know. The first thing that comes to mind."

"Okay Blaine, sing."

Kurt said smiling, as he ate his chicken. Blaine hummed a few bars to warm up his voice, and then looked right at Kurt and started singing. Kurt had heard him sing this once before and told him that it was one of his favorites to hear him sing.

"_If you ever change your mind_

_About leavin'_

_Leavin' me behind_

_Well baby, bring it on home_

_Bring it on home to me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I know, I laughed when you left_

_But now I know _

_I only help myself_

_But I'll be forgiven if you_

_Bring it on home_

_Bring it on home to me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'll give you jewelry and money too_

_That ain't all_

_That ain't all I'd do for you_

_If you would only_

_Bring it on home to me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You know I'll always be your slave_

'_Til I'm buried_

_Buried in my grave_

_But I'm forgiven if you_

_Bring it on home to me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Kurt grinned and clapped, knowing that Blaine's voice on that song hadn't changed. But this time it was different, because Kurt had come back to him, and had forgiven him. He snuggled up against Blaine and kissed his neck softly.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine. Not just for walking, but for surviving what had to be the worst nightmare of your life. And I'm sorry I wasn't there. I feel horrible about leaving."

"No, no Kurt. I should feel horrible about leaving. The punishments that I endured were nothing compared to reliving that pain on your face. And I promise you that I won't. I told you once already I wasn't leaving you, and I mean that. I'm not."

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple softly, and they just sat there for awhile enjoying being with each other. Kurt looked at his watch a little while later, and sighed. He needed to pack up the rest of his belongings and help Blaine pack up what little he had. Blaine had fallen asleep in Kurt's arms, and Kurt hated to wake him up. He kissed Blaine's forehead softly and Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"As much as I'd love to sit here all day with you, Blaine…we can't. We've got to go and pack. We're heading back to our good ol' United States."

Blaine smiled. He was happy to be heading back to the States. He'd needed to get out of there. He was going to show off to Kurt a little bit. He could speak several different languages.

"So, I can speak seven languages."

"Oh, so we're up to seven now. I know of French and Italian, but enlighten me, dearest Blaine."

"Okay. So, there's Japanese, English, Italian, French, Irish, Taglog, and German."

Kurt was confused. He hadn't known Blaine to be interested in languages, but he was. And he was self taught in all of them. Blaine smiled and stood up and shuffled back into the wheelchair. Kurt stood up and led him. He was interested. He needed to hear Blaine say something in all seven languages.

"Okay Mr. Language Speaker. Say 'I love you always, Kurt' in all seven languages!"

"You mock me, sir. Okay. Here it goes."

Blaine said as he cracked his knuckles. He didn't want to ruin this, and he knew that some of his languages were a little bit rusty, but he'd make it as perfect as he could.

"I love you, Kurt. Ti amo, Kurt. Je t'aime, Kurt. Is brea liom tu, Kurt. Mahal kita, Kurt. Ich liebe dich, Kurt. 'Watashi wa Kuruto, anata o aishite. I don't care what language it's in. I do love you, Kurt. And I promise you that I'll continue that. So, let's go. Let's get ready to get to the United States."

And Kurt smiled. He knew that he'd fallen in love with Blaine all over again, and not realizing that their love would soon be tested.

**A/N2: Song used is 'Bring It On Home To Me' by Sam Cooke. I love Darren's version of this song. And if you hadn't heard it…stop what you're doing and go! Thanks to Google Translate for all the translations! Sebastian's next!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd dd we're back! Lol. I've a very special person in my life who legitimately begged (alright, not begged…but you get the picture) me to update this. And I know that it needed to be updated. I've finally worked out a way to bring in Sebastian's debut…well…sort of. So…let's do it, eh? **

Chapter 11

Kurt smiled as he stepped onto American soil. It had been so long since he'd been here that he couldn't believe it. True, he was headed to Walter Reed Medical Center to help Blaine with his recovery, but he was on American soil. And he grinned widely. He turned to look at Blaine and grinned.

"Welcome back to the United States, Captain Anderson."

Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine grinned just as widely at Kurt and squeezed his hand back. Blaine never thought he'd see American soil again, but he was sitting on it. And he was with the man that he loved, and nothing would make that reunion more sweeter.

"So very glad to be here. Welcome back to the United States to you too, Captain Hummel."

"I'm very happy to be here, Captain Anderson. Thank you. Now, we've got to go find our Medical entourage."

But before Kurt could step forward with Blaine's wheelchair, a tall figure appeared out of nowhere. Kurt looked at Blaine, who suddenly tensed up. Kurt watched as the figure walked closer and that's when Kurt saw it. The tall figure walking towards them. Kurt stepped in front of Blaine and then turned to kneel down in front of him. Blaine didn't look past Kurt. The fear that was paralyzing him as Sebastian Smythe walked closer to them, was nothing compared to that moment when Blaine would hear his voice for the first time. But Blaine's eyes darted back to the blue that was his whole world at the moment, and he felt a sense of calm wash over him. Kurt kissed his nose and smiled.

"I'm right here, Blaine. I'm not going anywhere. I made that promise to you, and I intend to be. We'll face Sebastian together."

And Kurt stood up and turned to face the figure walking quicker to them. Kurt held up his hand as Sebastian approached then stopped in front of them. He had a mischievous grin on his face, and Kurt knew that he was here, somehow to cause Blaine pain. Blaine had enough pain in his life, and the nightmares he was having every night was proof of that.

"Hello Kurt."

Sebastian said, politely. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Sebastian. Not only did Sebastian disrespect him by not addressing him by rank, but he was dressed in a horribly tailored Brooks Brothers suit, and Kurt had every intention of playing that card.

"I'm sorry. You're a civilian. You're to address me as Captain Hummel. As well as Captain Anderson, here. But you won't be addressing Captain Anderson, at all."

Kurt said, with malice in his voice. Sebastian rolled his eyes and then glared past Kurt at Blaine, who whimpered in fear. Sebastian looked back to Kurt and grinned wickedly.

"See Captain Hummel, that's where you're wrong. Because Blaine back there…is my property. And I've come to claim my property."

Blaine let out a cry of pain, and Kurt shook his head. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set at an angle. Blaine watched as Kurt stepped forward and with the anger in his voice, spoke to Sebastian.

"Blaine isn't a piece of property, Sebastian. And if I wouldn't be jeopardizing my Military career, I'd beat your ass for all of the shit that you've put Blaine through. He isn't an animal, Sebastian. He is a grown man. And a grown man with a fully active memory. And if it's me he wants, he'll have me."

Sebastian chuckled and looked at Kurt. He wasn't going to throw the first punch, he was going to wait. He knew how long Blaine and Kurt would be in D.C. for, and he intended on getting Blaine back. He knew what he needed to do, so he'd do it.

"He doesn't know what he wants…isn't that right, Blaine?"

Sebastian said, knowing he was getting to Blaine. That was his plan. He was going to get in Blaine's head, and then scare him enough into getting back together with him. Blaine looked into Sebastian's eyes and saw the hate there. Then he looked back at Kurt, and smiled. With Kurt, he could do anything. He struggled out of the wheelchair and stood up. He glared at Sebastian, and then did the one thing he knew he could do. He spit in his face. Sebastian shouted and reached out to grab Blaine, but before he could, Kurt stepped in, and grabbed Sebastian by the arm. He twisted Sebastian's arm behind his back and the military men and women that were surrounding them rushed over. Blaine held up a hand to keep them back, and Kurt spoke to Sebastian.

"If you try and touch him again, Sebastian. I'll make sure that you don't see daylight for a very, very long time. Do you understand me? You have zero business here. And I'll make sure to make your life a living hell if you try. You may be a big lawyer or whatever…but Blaine and I are part of the United States Military, Sebastian. That's bigger than any fancy lawyers. Now, I suggest you get the hell out of here. And leave Blaine alone. Because I promise you this, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I made that mistake once, and I don't plan on doing it again."

And with that, Kurt let Sebastian go. Sebastian straightened his coat, and glared at both Blaine and Kurt. He pointed at them, before the rest of the Military entourage escorted him off the base.

"This isn't over, Kurt. Not even by a long shot. Bye, Blaine."

Sebastian said, blowing Blaine a kiss. Kurt turned to Blaine as soon as Sebastian was gone, and reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek. Kurt could see the fear and exhaustion in Blaine's face. Kurt got Blaine situated in his chair and then knelt down in front of him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit. You're lying to me."

"Okay Kurt, fine. I'm not okay. Sebastian fucking found me. I hadn't intended on dragging you into this. He'll harm you, too."

Kurt realized that's what scared Blaine the most. Not that Sebastian would attack him. Not that Blaine would let Sebastian attack him, but the fact that Sebastian would most likely get to Kurt, too.

"Blaine, honey…I truly can take care of myself. I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. I can handle just about any situation. I'm not going to let Sebastian get to you. Or to me. We're on a protected Military base, Blaine. And as long as we're here…we'll make sure that he's not allowed on the base again. Though, how he got on this base, I'll find out."

Blaine smiled at how Kurt was going to protect him. He shook his head and watched as Kurt walked behind his wheel chair. He knew how strong Kurt was. He knew that Kurt would do anything for him, but he didn't know if he could protect him from Sebastian. But that wouldn't stop Blaine from protecting Kurt from him. Blaine was a lot stronger mentally now, thanks to Kurt, and he'd pull out all the stops to make sure Kurt wasn't ripped from him this time, the way he was before.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've gotten asked when the smut is coming. People…Blaine's got a broken leg…and an amputated leg. And Blaine isn't a bottom… anywho. Possibly some smut coming. Idk yet. I'm trying to get updates done. Lol. So…this is what I call the fallout from Sebastian's visit. A bit of angst here, so let's roll shall we? I've taken some creative liberties here…so, sorry if anything isn't accurate.**

Chapter 12

Blaine and Kurt arrived together at the on-base housing they would be staying in while Blaine did his therapy. Blaine had been sort of moody since Sebastian's appearance, but Kurt had chalked it up to exhaustion. Once Kurt checked out the little house, he smiled at Blaine warmly. Blaine couldn't help but to smile back at Kurt, but it didn't touch his eyes. Kurt called him on it right away.

"You okay, Blaine? You seem a little bit off."

Blaine snorted loudly and snickered. Kurt knew that Blaine had quieted down when Sebastian had come out of nowhere and accosted them. Kurt also knew that when Blaine wanted to talk, he would. But this took the cake.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Truly."

"Want to cuddle?"

"No."

Blaine said, sharply. Kurt's head dropped slightly, and Blaine knew that meant that Kurt was hurt. Blaine wheeled over to where Kurt was standing and took his hands into his own. He looked Kurt in his eyes and smiled. He then pulled Kurt forward and into his lap, nuzzling him.

"I love you. I know I don't say it enough, but I do. And yeah, Sebastian threw me off a little bit, but I'm not going to let that take away from the fact that we're here…in the United States of America…together. And it's amazing, and wonderful, and everything I thought it would be. I know you want to protect me, but Sebastian's a douchebag. A douchebag that wants to hurt the people around me until he gets the one thing he wants. Well guess what, he ain't gonna get me back. Because I'm with the one I love most. The one I've loved. And he can never touch us…"

"Or what we have. Oh Blaine, I'm sorry. I know this has to be so hard on you."

"It is, but you know what? It doesn't matter. Because we're in the here and now. And in the here and now, I want to sing."

Kurt laughed. Blaine singing was always a magical thing. He knew that Blaine was filled with all sorts of songs, and it was never a bad thing. But sometimes Blaine's songs were a bit silly. He always knew what to sing in the situation. He watched as Blaine thought about it, then started singing softly.

"_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be._

_Some find it in the faces of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings."_

Kurt smiled softly as Blaine sang a song for him. He wasn't terribly unfamiliar with this song, because Blaine had sang this song to him before. It wasn't something he publicized, because of his love for all things boy bands, but then Kurt smiled, and looked into Blaine's eyes before picking up the next verse.

"_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary nights_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much it means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings."_

Blaine could see the love shining in Kurt's eyes. And Kurt could see the same amount of love there. Blaine and he were just about to start the next verse when a knock came at the door. Kurt reluctantly pulled himself up off of Blaine's lap, and walked over to the door. He flung it open, and Sebastian was standing there. Kurt felt himself paling and tried to keep Blaine from seeing who it was.

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"I've come for Blaine."

Blaine heard the ice in his voice and reached for the phone. He picked it up and dialed the Army police that were on the base at all times. Meanwhile, Kurt and Sebastian were arguing at the door and finally Blaine hung up the phone. Blaine wheeled himself over to the door and glared at Sebastian. He shook his head and sighed.

"You have some nerve showing up here like this. You have zero rights to be here. I am a Captain in the United States Armed Forces, as is my boyfriend, and we'd like it if you left."

"Boyfriend, please? Hummel is no more a boyfriend than I am a writer. You're coming home with me, Blaine. And that's final."

And then Blaine smiled, because standing behind Sebastian were three base cops. Blaine hadn't realized that three of his friends would respond to the disturbance, but once the recognition passed his face, he smiled warmly. That's when the first cop opened his mouth to speak.

"Is there a problem here, Blaine. Kurt?"

Kurt looked at the cop and grinned. He knew that Wes had been transferred here as a base cop, and he smiled when he found out who else was with Wes. Sebastian turned around and saw Captain Wesley Montgomery, standing there alongside Nick and Jeff. Nick and Jeff were dressed in civilian clothes and smiled, because they too were both base cops. But they were actually working with the Washington D.C. Police Department.

"Wes. Sebastian stalked us when we got off the plane this morning, and now he's here at our home. He was not invited in. He was not invited to our house at all. As you're aware of, he and Blaine have a past, and as Blaine's nurse, and his boyfriend…I will not let this cause a setback in his recovery."

Wes nodded and moved aside as Nick slapped the handcuffs on Sebastian. Sebastian glared at Blaine and then at Kurt, and then he looked back at Wes, Nick, and Jeff. He couldn't believe he was getting arrested.

"What the fuck is this for?"

"Harrassment. Stalking. And domestic abuse. We've got enough evidence, plus a statement from Blaine proving that you locked him in a cage like an animal. We've got photographic evidence, Sebastian. You may work for some high powered attorneys. But you don't get that no means no. We couldn't help Blaine then, but we damn sure will help Blaine now."

Blaine smiled, grateful that his friends were there to protect him and Kurt. He looked at Kurt and held his hand while watching his friends cart Sebastian off. Blaine knew that everything Wes said was true. He knew Sebastian wouldn't face jail time though. After saying goodbye to his friends and promises to get together after his therapy session, Blaine slammed the door. He pulled Kurt to him and held him. He stroked Kurt's face softly and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I just need a little bit of time alone. Can you give me that?"

"I can. I'm going to get the office situated. Just, please…don't retreat so far into your head, Blaine. You're better than that."

Blaine smiled. He knew Kurt believed it. He didn't know if he believed it. But he was going to try. For Kurt's sake. He wheeled over to where they'd put his guitar and he started plucking at the strings until he was angrily playing. It was therapy for him. He had so many perfect moments of clarity after playing that this one was no different. Blaine knew what he needed to do.

He needed to confront Sebastian and end this whole thing…once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: No singing this time…none. Just, Blaine being inside his head a bit. The Sebastian thing is really driving Blaine crazy, isn't it? Seb's getting his very soon. Blaine does a bit of soul searching in this chapter. But what's my motto? Klaine never breaks up…just…enjoy, yeah?**

Chapter 13

Blaine tried his damnedest to stand up by himself. He wasn't quite used to hobbling around on one leg, but he was trying. He knew that the doctor's in Afghanistan had told him that he needed to get up and moving around to help with getting used to having the prosthetic on. He knew Kurt would kill him, but he needed to think. He did his best thinking with a cup of coffee and pacing. He knew from his final exam in Afghanistan, and the subsequent one in Germany, that his broken leg was healing nicely, and barring any complications he should be in a walking boot in three weeks. He made it to the crutches that were by the door, and he walked around slowly, familiarizing himself with the place that he'd call his home with Kurt.

_Kurt._

A year ago, that never seemed possible. He never thought he'd have Kurt back in his life, and he never thought he could be happy…and free again, but he was. He just…couldn't believe it. Sure, he'd got his leg blown off in the war, but he was fighting for his freedom, just like everyone else's. But he needed to free himself. Free himself that was the demon of Sebastian Smythe. And that was going to take more than a move to New York, but he'd do it. He'd fight like hell to rid himself of the pain, the damage that Sebastian had put him through. He sighed as the memories filtered through his brain again, the images that nobody should ever live through. He couldn't tell anyone about them, they wouldn't understand. Blaine found the little coffee pot that Kurt had shipped from Germany. It was one of those one cup machines, but Kurt had all kinds of coffees, and Blaine had decided to try one. After selecting a Vanilla Biscotti, he put creamer and sugar in it and sat down. He knew that he needed to clear his mind. And drinking this coffee would help that. He tried to get his thoughts to more happier times, times when Kurt was by his side.

But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't do anything but focus on the negatives. He knew that Sebastian was out to get him, and he knew that he needed to confront this issue head on. If he didn't, it would be a shadow cast over any happiness he had to look forward to with Kurt. Blaine knew that there was really only one thing he could do, and that was confront Sebastian. He grabbed the house keys and the notepad off the kitchen counter. He wrote Kurt a note then grabbed his phone, knowing that he couldn't exactly drive himself. After leaving the note for Kurt, he called Wes.

"Detective Montgomery?"

"I thought that you were going to be stationed in Turkey for good, Wesley."

"As did I, Blaine. So, is this purely a social call or no?"

"No, Wes…I need a ride somewhere. Kurt's off making preparations for our stay here. I need to confront Sebastian, Wes…and I need a ride to do it."

"Blaine, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Wes, I need to move on with my life. And in order for me to do that, I need to get the past behind me. And in order for me to put the past behind me…I need to confront the demon. The one thing that I have to do is confront Sebastian."

Wes took a minute to compose his thoughts. Blaine knew that Wes was biting his tongue. He knew that Wes had so much to say on the subject, but wouldn't. Blaine knew that things weren't going to be easy on his path to freeing himself, but he knew that he could do it. That he had to do it.

"Blaine, you need to focus on your recovery. Not this insane notion you have in your brain about confronting Sebastian."

"No! See, that's where you're wrong. Confronting Sebastian will help me to be able to move on with Kurt."

Wes knew what this was. He'd seen it very frequently in Blaine before they'd enlisted, Blaine had what was classically described as "Battered Woman Syndrome" where the victim constantly returns to their abuser. He was going to leave work and drive over to Kurt and Blaine's and force Blaine to stay right where he was.

"Blaine, stay right where you're at. I'm coming over."

Blaine knew what Wes was going to do. He knew that Wes was going to come over and talk Blaine out of going, but he couldn't. Blaine was set in his ways. He made his way towards his wheelchair and sat down. He hung up with Wes and grabbed the keys that Kurt had left on the table. He also spotted a notepad and pen. Kurt was efficient when it came to that. He wrote a note out and left it where Kurt would see it. Then he wheeled himself down the front steps and over to the police building. He knew it was going to be emotional, but he didn't know how much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kurt arrived back at the house and looked around. He spotted the notepad and saw it, and gasped. He figured that Blaine would attempt to do something like this, but he was hoping that it would be when Kurt was with him. He heard a knock on the door, and Kurt wondered who that could be. He knew it wouldn't be Blaine, because Blaine wouldn't knock. He threw the door open and saw Wes standing on the other side. Kurt was shocked and sighed. Because suddenly he knew. He knew where Blaine was, and why Wes was there.

"Wes."

"Hey Kurt. Is Blaine here?"

"No, but this letter is."

Kurt said, handing the note to Wes. Wes looked at it and read it aloud, so he could get the full effect of it.

"_Kurt,_

_Please don't be mad. Please. I needed to confront Sebastian, and I needed you to not be there to do it. I need him to know that I'm stronger now. I need to do this to settle something in myself, before I move on with you. I love you, so much. I always have, and I always…always will._

_My heart is yours always,_

_Blaine."_

Wes crinkled up the paper and threw it down. He dashed off to the police station, with Kurt in tow. They were going to stop Blaine from making the stupidest mistake of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXxx

Blaine got to the police station and was waiting for the cop to call him into the room to let him see Sebastian, before he was transferred to the civilian police station. When the cop came out to get him, Wes and Kurt came barreling through the door.

"Wait! Don't let him go back there!"

Wes said. Blaine turned his upper body and looked at them coming in, and then rolled his eyes. Subconsciously, he knew that Kurt would come for him, so he shouldn't really have been surprised about it. But still, he was. Kurt walked over to Blaine and knelt in front of him, kissing his cheek and chin softly.

"What's this I hear about you wanting to confront Sebastian?"

"Kurt, you know in order for me to have any sort of safe place to go, I need to put my past to rest. And by doing that, I make sure that Sebastian stays there, once and for all."

Kurt understood that. He looked at Blaine and then at Wes, and then back at Blaine again, and he knew what he needed to do. He needed to let Blaine do what he needed to do. Kurt was going to let Blaine confront Sebastian. But he was going to make damn sure that Blaine didn't do it alone.

**A/N2: There's a quote I saw that said "An artist is dead…for the love of god, make art." So that's what I'm doing. I'm making art the best way I know how. Honoring a performer the best way I know, and that's by writing. So, it's with a heavy heart that I write this. I join all of my fellow Gleeks by saying RIP Cory. We'll miss you, everyday. Your smile, your poise. Your life. Thank you for inspiring me. You'll be sorely missed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, it is to that dark place I travel. You know…the one where every good writer goes to when they need to write something dark and crazy. This is where I am. But the difference between then and now? I refuse to let the darkness have me. So, after this chapter is complete, I will go back to living my normal, happy life. But for now? Let's enjoy some of Blaine and Sebastian. Remember…Klaine is endgame. No breaking up here. But alas, Blaine does need some healing…so let's let him heal.**

Chapter 14

Blaine made his way down to the jail where all of the inmates were being held. Sebastian was in a cell all by himself, and it gave Blaine perfect opportunity to say what he needed to say. He stood in front of the cell and held on to the bars. Blaine was still wobbly on his feet, and rightfully so. But what he needed to say to Sebastian couldn't wait. Sebastian saw him standing there and stood up, smiling as he headed over to the bars.

"Blainers, you came back."

"I did."

"I told you that you would."

"I'm not here for you, Sebastian. I'm here to confront my past with you."

Sebastian leaned against the bars and shook his head. Sebastian was laughing at him, and that was something that Blaine didn't take well to. Blaine knew that in order for things with Kurt to work, he needed this to go well.

"Confront your past? Blaine…Kurt is your past."

"NO!" Blaine yelled, slamming his fist up against the bars, and regretting it the second he did it. He glared at Sebastian before he continued on.

"Kurt is my EVERYTHING. Which is more than I can ever say for you, Sebastian."

"I gave you EVERYTHING, Blaine! I fed you, I clothed you, I housed you, and you have me arrested? Are you serious?"

Blaine wanted to punch something. Sebastian was unloading all of this stuff on him, and expecting him to feel warm and cuddly about it. He was kidding, right? Blaine rolled his eyes, and he knew Sebastian hated that. Sure enough, he saw the jaw clench and moved just out of Sebastian's reach. He knew what kind of things Sebastian was capable of.

"You fed me? You clothed me? You housed me? No, Sebastian! You fucking locked me in a cage when I didn't do whatever it was you wanted! Which was mostly everything! You abused me, Sebastian. And you left me for dead! Come on now, do you honestly think that was forgivable?!"

"I did all of that stuff to prove my love for you, Blaine."

"Love? Sebastian? You have a fucked up way of thinking! What you did to me…that isn't love. It was never love! You loved yourself. You loved having me because Kurt didn't. That's what made you crazy! Was in my heart…it was always Kurt. You were my biggest mistake."

Sebastian looked at Blaine and shook his head. Blaine knew that look well. That was what he called Sebastian's 'I'm right' face. Blaine was no longer afraid of that face. He was in the military. He was going to be with an amazing man…and nothing was going to sidetrack those plans, that Blaine would guarantee. Because for the first time in a long time, he felt better. He felt freer. He felt…happy. He wasn't scared anymore.

"Biggest mistake? Blaine, if it weren't for me you'd probably be miserable with Kurt right now! I saved you from a life of misery! What would loving Kurt have gotten you? Huh? A few late night masturbatory sessions and stolen kisses? I gave you the whole world! I taught you everything you know about lovemaking! About being a man!"

"You taught me jack fucking shit, Sebastian. Do you hear me? And by the way, Kurt…Kurt taught me all of that. All of it! And for your information, Seb…Kurt and I were having sex long before you joined the party. So, if there was any late night masturbatory nights…it was for you! Kurt knows what it's like to be a man. He's more man than you'll ever be! And I guarantee you…I fucking guarantee that I'll make your life hell. You'll leave Kurt alone. And you'll leave me alone."

Blaine watched as Sebastian grinned that horrible grin once more. And Blaine just shook his head. He was starting to feel tired from all the moving around he was doing. He knew that he'd overexerted himself, but he wasn't going to admit that. He couldn't, because that would prove that Kurt was right. Sebastian knew that Blaine was weak, he could see it on Blaine's face.

"Blaine, you're weak. You're a pathetic excuse for a man, but you're physically weak. Just like I knew you'd be. That's why I did what I did. To make you stronger. To show you that life isn't always as easy as you'd want it to be. I kept you from Kurt, because I knew what would happen! You were this pathetic excuse of a man when you were with him!"

"I'm a man now because I'm with him! I'm sorry, Sebastian…but you're not getting what you want this time. I'm leaving here and going home. To Kurt. It was a mistake to come here and do this. I needed closure, and now I got it…and I'm just…"

But before Blaine could faint like he wanted to do, he felt a pair of strong arms that he was rather familiar with, catch him. Kurt looked at the man in his arms and knew that he was strained physically. Wes had brought his wheelchair over, and once he and Kurt got Blaine situated in the chair, Blaine came back around to them. The first thing Blaine saw was Kurt, and he smiled, now aware of his surroundings.

"Baby? Kurt…I'm so sorry. I thought I could do it."

"I know Blainey, I know. I'm not mad at you. Come on, let's get you back home. I know that you hate hospitals."

Kurt was understanding to Blaine's situation. He knew that Blaine needed to see Sebastian, but now it was Kurt's turn. Once Wes got Blaine a bit calmer, and upstairs, Kurt went over to Sebastian's cell. Kurt glared at Sebastian and Sebastian stared at him.

"Betty White."

"Cut the shit, Smythe. I'm going to lay it all out there for you, okay? Blaine and I are destiny. You were just a slug who got in the way. Blaine and I are soulmates, and you're the man who tried to take him from me. I lost him once, Sebastian and I swear to god I won't do it again. Now, you're going to leave. Go as far away as possible. And never contact him again. Because if you do, you'll deal with me."

Sebastian watched as Kurt made his way back upstairs and shook his head. Sebastian knew it was only a matter of time before things between Blaine and Kurt ended…and he'd be there like always, waiting for Blaine to come back to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Didn't I promise you guys that Klaine was endgame? And it is. Some turbulent times coming up, but the boys will make it, I think. But for now, some Klaine love? It's the aftermath of the Sebastian thing. Kurt feeling a little insecure. Song used? All Or Nothing by O-Town. I'm quite a fan of that song. So…hang on!**

Chapter 15

Kurt looked at the sleeping man next to him and sighed. He knew Blaine was having a hard time right now with everything, and he got that. But he'd wondered if things were going to get easier. He knew that once Blaine got adjusted to having one leg and he was fully healed, his self worth would come back, but until then, he knew it was going to take time. But what if he didn't want to wait? What if he wanted Blaine's self confidence to come back now? Kurt knew he was being a little bit selfish, but what else could he do? He smiled as he put his ear buds in his ears and headed back downstairs. He had a meeting with some of the physical therapists of Blaine's in awhile and he didn't want to miss that, but first he had to clean. The base house they'd put him in was disgustingly dusty, and it was time for him to fix that. He listened to a bunch of songs and sung them quietly, so not as to disturb Blaine's sleep, but then he heard the one that was currently on. He replayed it and listened to it. Kurt started to cry as he listened and sang it, not realizing Blaine had woken up, and was now pausing at the top of the stairs because he heard Kurt singing.

"_I know when he's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something somewhere's got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older"_

Blaine found himself sitting on the step, listening to the words. He knew that Kurt was worried about him going back to Sebastian, but he knew that would never happen. But he knew that Kurt also realized something else. That Blaine was bitter. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't deserve his bitterness, or his anger. He couldn't help but to be that way though. He realized when he woke up that going to see Sebastian when he was weak was a boneheaded move. He understood that. He understood that what he'd done had hurt Kurt too, and that was something he didn't want to do again. He'd found the number to an excellent therapist to talk to, and he hadn't yet told Kurt, but he was going to try. He started to stand up when he heard Kurt's start singing again. He heard Kurt's voice crack, and he knew that Kurt was hurting. That's when he'd made the promise to himself. He'd no longer hurt him. He'd make sure that Kurt was going to be the happiest man in the world, starting right now.

_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair_

Blaine made his way down the stairs and saw Kurt wiping down the glass topped table with a bottle of Pledge and a rag. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt straighten the picture of them on the table. Blaine reached out and touched his hand. Kurt jumped briefly and looked up smiling. He hadn't realized Blaine was awake. He pulled the ear buds out of his ears and leaned in to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine smiled into the kiss and then broke it sometime later. If he could spend his entire life kissing Kurt everyday, he would. And that was his plan.

"Hey. I didn't know you were awake."

Kurt said, walking away from Blaine and into the kitchen. Blaine smiled as he came out a second later without the rag and Pledge and pulled Blaine onto the couch gently. Blaine knew there was something on Kurt's mind, but he didn't really want to push it. He was going to take a page out of Kurt's book, and wait for him to open up, so he answered Kurt's comment, instead.

"Yeah, just woke up. Heard this voice of an angel singing, figured I'd come down and investigate."

"I'm no angel, Blaine. I'm just me."

"You're my angel, Kurt."

Blaine said, leaning in to steal another kiss from him. Kurt readily accepted it and blushed several shades of red before continuing to speak.

"You okay? I know that the whole thing with Sebastian took a lot out of you."

"It did, but I'm honestly okay. I don't want to talk about Sebastian, Kurt. I know you're feeling a bit anxious right now."

Kurt shook his head, but Blaine knew him better than that. Kurt put his head down and looked at the floor. He didn't want to discuss this with Blaine, because he knew that it would just make Blaine sad. But Blaine wouldn't let it go. He grabbed Kurt by the chin softly and forced him to look up at him. Kurt sighed and nodded, deciding that with Blaine, honesty was always the best policy.

"I'm so scared Blaine. Scared that you'll decide that I'm not the one you want to be with. I've already told you of my plans to be with you. I keep thinking that you're going to pull away from me and not want to come back, and that scares me."

Blaine nodded, and he knew that they needed to have a very long talk about their relationship, and now was the perfect time to do it. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck softly and then his cheek and then smiled warmly. It was now or never for him, and he knew that he needed to be completely honest.

'_Cuz I want it all _

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

"Kurt, I think subconsciously I've always loved you. I ran away because I was scared of the commitment that you were asking for. That's why I left. Look at me for Christ's sake. I'm a mess. A hot mess. I have one leg. And that leg is actually not my best one! If anything, Kurt…I should be the one who's scared to death, you know?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and walked over to him. He pulled Blaine into a tight hug and sighed. He knew that this was hard on Blaine, too. But he didn't know just how hard. He knew that Blaine not having a leg was scary, but he was also waiting for Blaine to open up to him about it. Kurt wondered if this was the point where Blaine finally opened up about it. He nodded his head softly, and smiled.

"Why should you be scared?"

"Because, you have this big glamorous life in New York, and I'm just someone that's going to be in your way."

Bingo. There it was. Blaine was finally opening himself up to Kurt, and Kurt was going to be the ever faithful, ever loving boyfriend, there were no two ways about it. Kurt could never let go of Blaine, and he didn't want to. He turned to Blaine and looked at him, kissing his face softly.

"You are not going to be in my way, Blaine. You are the love of my life, and nothing that you can say or nothing you can do will ever change that for me. I know that I've not been completely open with my feelings either. You and I both know that we need to talk about this. But, we've got to go. You start physical therapy today. And I'm going to talk to your therapist."

"Do I have to? Can't we stay here and cuddle instead?"

Blaine asked, pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt giggled and pushed Blaine away playfully, and Blaine groaned. He then stood up on a wobbly leg and went to the chair. He used the chair only if he was going out, but lately he didn't feel like it. He was feeling stronger in his walking boot, and his prosthetic, but he was still a bit shaky. Kurt kissed his temple softly as he sat down in the chair. Kurt grabbed his keys and pushed him out the door, and up to the medical building. This was going to be a very long process.

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you with memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it_

_Then there's times you look at me_

_As though I'm all that you can see_

_Those times I don't believe it's right, I know it, know it_

_Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I want the rest of you now I want the best of you, it's time for show and tell_

"Welcome, Captain Hummel. Captain Anderson. I'm Doctor Natalya Cornerstone. Weird name, I know. But I'm your physical therapist."

"Nice to meet you, Natalya. May we call you that?"

"Nattie's good."

"Alright, Nattie. So, let's do this. What's the deal for my boyfriend?"

Natalya didn't seem at all phased by the fact that Kurt had said boyfriend. She walked back behind her desk and sat down, motioning for Kurt to sit down in the vacant chair across from her. She looked at Blaine's chart and then looked up at them.

"Well, from what I can gather about Captain Anderson's condition, he fared better than most. Now, we know that his good leg is still healing, and when we go in to take x-rays of that leg, we'll determine a more permanent course of action. Right now, what we want to do is take x-rays of Captain Anderson's leg, get a good look at his leg wound and then we'll be able to see how the prosthetic fits."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine. He was looking around the room and not at Nattie, or Kurt or anyone. He was just staring off in a different direction. Kurt squeezed his hand and looked at him nervously. He knew Blaine had just gone somewhere and he didn't want to know where, but then the look on Blaine's face changed. Kurt could see all the love that Blaine had for him staring him back in his face. Kurt sent the same amount of love back to him.

"That's fine, Nattie. Thank you. Where shall I put Blaine?"

"Right over there on that table is fine. We'll start the x-rays in just a few minutes."

Kurt stood up and wheeled Blaine over to the table. He handed Blaine the exam robe and helped him into it, and then helped Blaine onto the table. Blaine had reverted to that look on his face where he was scared to death of everything, but that's when Kurt leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Look at me, Blaine. The whole time. I'm not going anywhere during your x-rays. Just keep an eye on me."

Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt, knowing that everything would be okay. He had his man by his side, and nothing would change that. He watched as Nattie came back in, and had everything all set up and ready to go. She moved the portable machine over to Blaine and smiled warmly.

"Okay Blaine, Kurt can stay with you while we take the necessary pictures of your legs."

She said, starting up the machine. She took the pictures of his legs and smiled happily. She was going to review the x-rays and go over them with Blaine and Kurt. She smiled at them and told them where she was going, and then they'd all discuss it. Blaine sat up with Kurt's assistance and that's when Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. He felt so much closer to Kurt when he was kissing him. Kurt grabbed his clothes and handed them to him, breaking the kiss.

"Get dressed please."

"I want to kiss you more."

"Okay hot stuff, and you can…just as soon as you get dressed."

Blaine nodded and took the clothes from Kurt and put them on. Just as he finished dressing, Nattie walked in. This was now or never time, for Blaine. He knew that his physical therapy rested on the outcome of these x-rays.

'_Cuz I want it all _

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

'_Cuz you and I_

_Could lose it all if you've got no more room_

_No room inside_

_For me in your life_

Blaine was back in his wheelchair, fully dressed with Kurt right next to him. Nattie had the x-rays in front of her and smiled warmly at Blaine.

"Well Blaine, I should say…I'm glad to see the progress of your break healing. We should be able to remove that cast hopefully within a week. We're going to start you off slow. Now, with the prosthesis, are you comfortable with it?"

"It's a little bit tight, actually."

"Okay, good. We'll get that worked out. It isn't supposed to be loose, but it really isn't supposed to be tight, either. It's supposed to be comfortable. So, we'll have a new one for you within the week."

Blaine looked at Nattie. He wasn't understanding, or at least he didn't think he was. He didn't know if Nattie was taking his leg, or what. Kurt squeezed his hand, but Blaine yanked it away.

"You're going to take my leg?"

"Just to make the adjustments, Blaine. A simple procedure. It'll take a week."

"No! You're not taking my leg from me."

Blaine said, looking at Kurt to help him. Kurt was at a loss for words. He knew that in order to get Blaine's leg adjusted they'd have to make the proper measurements. Kurt tried to grab Blaine's hand, but he wasn't having it.

"Blaine, honey…in order for them to make the proper adjustments on your prosthetic, they've got to do the measurements. They can't do the measurements-"

Blaine shook his head. And then he spoke, and when he spoke…Kurt gasped. He'd never heard the coldness in Blaine's voice before, and that scared him. Nattie looked at them and sighed sadly. Blaine handed his leg to her and looked at Kurt.

"I need to be alone right now."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know Kurt. When ever the fuck I decide to come home."

Blaine said, wheeling himself out of Nattie's office. Kurt sat there for a moment feeling numb, and scheduled Blaine's appointment as planned. But Kurt was scared, because he knew Blaine was running. But he didn't know how to stop it.

'_Cuz I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

Kurt looked at the cell phone when he got back. He noticed that he'd had a voicemail. Hoping it was Blaine, he'd checked it and sighed when he heard Blaine's voice on the other end.

"Babe, it's me. I'm not coming home tonight. I'm at Wes's. I just…need some time. I love you."

And he hung up. Kurt collapsed in a fit of tears, knowing his relationship could be over because of Blaine's insecurities. Kurt wouldn't let that happen. He was going to Wes's, and he was going to straighten this out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Angst. As much as I hate writing angsty Klaine…it has to happen. I know it's a bad thing, but it's all necessary. I'm trying to write Blaine as best as I can here, and it seems to be working. And I'm in love with this fic, tbh. I always have one favorite fic that I'm writing, and this one is it. So…sit back, because it'll be fun.**

Chapter 16

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"

Wes asked Blaine, as he sat in his wheel chair in Wes's small apartment. Wes had wondered why Blaine looked so distressed. After Blaine had explained to Wes about everything that went down at the doctor's office, Wes shook his head. Blaine sighed and put his head in his hands, not expecting this reaction from Wes.

"I wish I was. I was horrible to him, Wes. I'm surprised he's not here banging down your door and asking for forgiveness."

"He doesn't need to beg you for forgiveness, Blaine. You're the dumbass that screwed up."

"I KNOW WESLEY!"

Blaine yelled frustratedly. Wes knew that Blaine was mad at himself for leaving Kurt like he did, and he wasn't really mad at Kurt, but being one legged, even if it was just for a week, was not something he'd wanted. Wes watched the emotions cross Blaine's face, and then looked at his friend. Wes thought he knew what was going on, but wasn't quite sure.

"Have you tried being without the leg?"

"No."

"And that's what you're afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that Kurt will think I'm ugly."

Blaine said, sniffling. Wes walked over and knelt down in front of Blaine. Blaine could trust Wes, and he knew he could trust what Wes was going to say. What he hadn't been expecting was for Wes to be prophetic.

"Blaine, Kurt will never think you're ugly. Ever. He looks at you like the sun rises and sets with you. He is more in love with you, than you know. And you need to have faith in that. He won't think you're ugly. He'll think you're brave. I, Blaine…I think you're brave. You've lost a leg, but you haven't lost the love of the man that loves you. And I know that you love him. And I know that you're scared now, but you don't have to be. And do you know why? Because there are two of us, right here, right now…that have the utmost faith and respect for you."

Blaine reached out and pulled his friend into a hug, and Wes hugged him back. Blaine knew that his depression was his own doing, and he knew that he needed to let himself be loved by those he surrounded himself with. And that's what he was going to do.

"I should probably go home and apologize to Kurt."

"There's no need."

A voice from behind them said. Wes looked up and saw Kurt standing in his foyer. Wes thought he'd locked the door, but hadn't been sure. Blaine wheeled his chair around and turned to look at Kurt. Blaine started to cry, and Kurt hated when Blaine cried. It wasn't right. It was like angels sobbing, and Kurt hated that. He went over to Blaine and knelt down, kissing his face softly.

"Baby, no…please don't cry."

"Kurt…I'm so scared."

"I know baby. Do you want me to take you home?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled at Wes and thanked him for talking to Blaine. Wes nodded and watched as Blaine and Kurt headed out. The car ride back to their apartment was quiet, and while Kurt helped Blaine out of the car.

"Kurt?"

"Yes my love?"

"I freaked out because I thought that you would think I was ugly."

Kurt wheeled Blaine inside, and helped him up out of the chair. It was time for one of their heart wrenching heart-to-heart chats that Kurt was so fond of having. He knew that he needed to reassure Blaine, and he would. They sat down on the couch and Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly before speaking.

"You will never be ugly. Ever. Not to me. You're my handsome, strong, brave man. You're going through one of the absolute _worst _things that anyone can go through. But you're not doing it alone. You've got me, and Wesley, and Coop. And we're not going to let you fall. Your military career may be over, Blaine, but your life isn't. Our life, isn't."

Blaine smiled at this man. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have Kurt. He knew that Kurt was right, and he knew that he was going to fight like hell to keep this man in his life. He leaned up and kissed Kurt's jaw, knowing his man was true.

"You always know what I wanted. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Sing to me. You know which song."

And Kurt nodded. Blaine had so many songs to make him feel better, but there was one in particular that he loved. Kurt rolled his eyes and needed to fix Blaine's music obsessions, but realized that Blaine was shaking, so he decided to start right away.

"_You could have knocked me out with a feather_

_I know you've heard all this before, but we're just Hell's neighbors_

_Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?_

_In my dreams trees grow all over the streets_

_But I don't know much about classic cars (cars)_

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke)_

_Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike_

_Media blitz_

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_I must confess_

_I'm in love with my own sins_

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_But I must confess_

_I'm in love with my own sins."_

Kurt felt Blaine relaxing under his hands. Blaine knew that Kurt singing had always relaxed him. He wanted to sing the next verses, so he sat up and took a breath. He knew that it had been awhile since he'd sung. Not since Cooper had talked him into it while he was still in Afghanistan, and he'd wondered if he'd sound good. Kurt loved him regardless of his singing talent, and that was all he needed. Blaine took a deep breath, and looked Kurt in those bright blue depths, while singing.

"_You can bow and pretend that_

_You don't, don't know you're a legend_

_Time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet_

_(…Sorry I just…) Let my love loose again_

_I don't know much about classic cars (cars)_

_But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (coke)_

_Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike_

_Media blitz_

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_I must confess_

_I'm in love with my own sins_

_Let's hear it for America's sweethearts_

_I must confess_

_I'm in love with my own sins."_

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck and smiled. Once they'd stopped singing, Kurt started to giggle. Blaine looked at his beautiful boyfriend and wondered why he was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your choice of music."

"It isn't that bad."

"Fall Out Boy, Pink, Christina Aguilera, Katy Perry…it isn't that good either."

"I resent that."

"Aww…baby, you're cute when you pout. So, you wanna eat?"

Blaine nodded, as his stomach was growling. He realized something as Kurt made his way to the kitchen. That he was turned on. For the first time in a while, he was turned on…and he wanted to do something about it. And he was going to. He was going to show Kurt the love that he had for him. So, Blaine stood up, and removed his shirt and shorts. He was wearing boxer briefs, and his dog tags. Kurt came in carrying a tray of sandwiches and lemonade. He looked up and noticed Blaine was partially naked, save for the black boxer briefs he wore and his dog tags. Kurt knew what Blaine was doing.

"Fuck…you're so hot."

Kurt said, letting the words slip out of his mouth. Kurt turned around and walked back into the kitchen, placing the tray just inside the refrigerator. He walked back out and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him upstairs. They were going to reconnect in ways that Kurt couldn't even imagine…

**A/N2: Song used: America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy. And uh…I know! I left it there. The angst isn't over. Blaine hasn't started therapy yet. Muahahahahahaha. Review please? *pouts* **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: No songs in this one…just something I've been promising to deliver for awhile! That's right! Bring on the smut! I've been holding off, but something just tells me now is the time for it! So, here. Have it. I want you to, really. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Kurt stood there and looked at Blaine in all of his boxer-ed glory. Blaine smiled at the shocked expression on Kurt's face. He wanted to give his whole being to Kurt, that much he knew. Kurt carried the tray in and set it on the table, and continued to stare at Blaine. He'd forgotten how hot Blaine truly was.

"Like what you see, Captain Hummel?"

"Oh yes, Captain Anderson…I believe I do."

Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and kissing him. Blaine pulled Kurt to him, wanting to feel his warmth spreading around him. Kurt wanted to feel Blaine, and had been worried when he'd thought about initiating it. Blaine could tell that Kurt was reluctant, and kissed his lips softly, yet insistently before pulling away.

"Kurt, please. For the last three days…this is all I could think about. Please, baby? Please?"

Kurt hated when Blaine begged. It made him crazy with need, and that's what made him do this. He needed Blaine just as much as Blaine needed him, and that's why he pulled Blaine into him. He could feel Blaine's hardness pressing against his, and Kurt moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine pulled away, stroking down Kurt's body teasingly. Kurt knew that gleam in Blaine's eye meant he was up to something. Blaine wanted to drop to his knee and suck Kurt off so bad, but he knew he couldn't do that, so he'd use his words.

"Yeah, Kurt. Do you remember what it was like our first time?"

"I do. God Blaine, it was so perfect."

"I want to relive that moment."

Blaine said, worriedly. He didn't know whether or not Kurt would want to recreate that magic, and that's what scared him most. Kurt reached out and stroked his face, and smiled lovingly at him. Then Kurt grabbed his hand and lead him towards the stairs. He looked back at Blaine and smiled.

"If it gets to be too much, Blaine. Please, tell me. I don't want to mess this up."

"You could never mess it up, Kurt. Believe me."

"Can you make it upstairs?"

"I can."

Blaine said, not wanting this closeness with Kurt to end. Kurt led him up the stairs and towards the bedroom, but not before Blaine pushed him against the wall and kissed him with more intensity and need. Kurt pulled away and lead him into the bedroom. Blaine smiled at sharing a bed in a physical way with Kurt again, and that's what propelled him forward. Blaine was proud of the progress he was making, and he couldn't believe that he was walking better. But there wasn't time to focus on that right now, because he was going to show Kurt all the love he had for him.

"Go to the bed, please."

Kurt said. Blaine nodded and headed towards the bed. Blaine lay down on it and motioned for Kurt to come over. Kurt walked over and climbed on top of him, kissing him softly and then removing Blaine's shirt. Kurt watched as Blaine tossed it over to the door and watched as it fell on the floor. Blaine watched as Kurt examined all of his scars. He was self conscious about them, but he knew that Kurt didn't care. Kurt kissed over his chest softly and moaned.

"Fuck, Kurt…that feels good."

Blaine said, watching as Kurt continued the path he was continuing to make towards Blaine's boxers. He watched as Kurt slid his hand down his boxers and started stroking him softly. Blaine gasped, clearly not expecting to feel Kurt's hand so suddenly wrapped around him. Blaine kept his panting up, as Kurt kept kissing his way down his body. Blaine hadn't registered when he'd lost his boxer shorts, but now that they were on the floor by the bed, he could enjoy the feel of Kurt's hand that much more.

"I love you, baby. Let me show you just how much."

Kurt said, watching as Blaine nodded quickly. Kurt sunk his mouth down around Blaine's hard cock and moaned loudly when he heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath. Kurt slowed his pace down, wanting to enjoy this, and knowing that quickening the pace, wouldn't help.

"Kurt…baby, my god…please…"

Kurt watched Blaine writhing in pleasure and smiled. He slid his free hand down to the crack of Blaine's ass and smiled. He stroked it softly, his finger sliding over Blaine's puckered hole teasingly. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt moved his hand over to squeeze Blaine's ass cheek. Blaine bucked his hips against Kurt's mouth and subsequently Kurt took him deeper. Blaine pulled back, forgetting Kurt's lack of gag reflex.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay love. It's truly okay, I promise."

Kurt said, smiling. Blaine relaxed under his touch, and smiled when Blaine sat up and leaned forward to kiss him. Blaine relaxed slightly, as Kurt reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube he'd had stashed there. Blaine noticed that it was about half empty, and he smirked dirtily at Kurt.

"I see you've been busy, have you?"

"I needed to do something, Blaine. I didn't know how you'd react to me coming on to you."

"I would've welcomed it. Except for you know…my insecurities about the whole leg thing."

"I love you, Blaine. And nothing will ever stop that."

Kurt said, kissing him softly and lubing up his finger. He knew that it had been awhile since Blaine had made love, so he was going to take it slow. He circled the hole and smiled in the kiss as Blaine gasped. Kurt took that as Blaine's go ahead, so he slid one finger slowly inside his boyfriend and grinned when he felt Blaine relaxing under his touch. He slid his finger teasingly inside him, and watched as Blaine fell apart.

"Baby…oh god, more baby…please."

Kurt nodded and lubed up two more of his fingers and slid them slowly inside. He watched Blaine slide up and down his fingers and couldn't help but to start touching himself. It was the most perfect thing he could've ever had. He needed to be inside Blaine once again. He needed to feel Blaine from the inside out and that's exactly what was going to happen.

"I'm going to get inside you now, Blaine. You ready?"

"Always, Kurt. I'm always ready for you."

Blaine said. Kurt nodded, removing his fingers and lubing up his now purple and aching cock. He grabbed Blaine's hips and slid easily into him. It was like the fitting of a puzzle piece, and Kurt smiled softly at Blaine. Blaine was falling apart at the feeling of Kurt inside of him, and he'd have nothing more.

"I'm gonna move now."

Kurt said, shifting his hips a bit. Blaine moaned loudly and held onto Kurt as Kurt shifted and started sliding in and out of him with ease. Blaine moved his hips with Kurt's and moaned loudly. Kurt called out Blaine's name and Blaine grinned.

"Fuck. God Kurt, I fucking love you. Harder baby, please. I need to feel it."

"No. Not yet. I'm not going to fuck you, Blaine. Not yet. You don't deserve that."

Blaine nodded and felt all the love that Kurt had for him coming through. As they rocked together as one, Blaine could feel when he was close. Kurt was slowly slipping too, and he watched Blaine's face, taking his cues from Blaine.

"Blaine…I'm close, baby…so close."

"Me too, Kurt…oh god, me too."

And they came together, with Kurt collapsing on top of Blaine. Blaine stroked Kurt's back and kissed his head softly. Before he knew it, Blaine was talking…and what he'd said shocked him.

"If I asked you to marry me today, would you?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and he was confused. He looked at Blaine and could tell he was serious. Kurt knew that he'd wanted to marry Blaine one day, but he didn't know if Blaine was ready for that. But he was going to give the most honest answer he could.

"I'd hope you wouldn't expect me to marry you today."

"Kurt, I'm serious. Would you?"

"If you asked me, I wouldn't say no."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled away a few minutes later, and then looked at Kurt.

"So, will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know! I know! I owe you guys patience and love and a ton of candy. I might have some candy here somewhere. Anyway…I do believe that Blaine asked Kurt to marry him…shall we investigate this further? Let's do it! Oh, btw…the song used in the chapter (yes, there is one…but in a cute sort of way!) is 'Anyway You Want It' by Journey.**

Chapter 18

Blaine looked at Kurt who was still laying in his arms. He knew that Kurt was prolonging the answer. He also knew that Kurt wasn't expecting the proposal, and that's what made it wonderful. Kurt turned back to look at Blaine and smiled widely.

"Yeah. Yeah Blaine, okay…I'll marry you."

Blaine grinned, because he knew that Kurt would marry him, that was a given. He knew that Kurt liked to be a little dramatic and that's why he hadn't worried about it. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt softly on his face, knowing that their life was going to be so much better. All Blaine had to do was cooperate a bit with the doctors, and he was trying. Kurt made him want to try that.

"I knew you'd say yes."

Kurt grinned, because he knew he'd say yes too. That wasn't a surprise. He couldn't believe that his life had brought him back here to Blaine's life, and Blaine's heart, and Blaine's bed. Blaine looked down at his new fiancée, and could tell he was thinking about something, and Blaine's curiosity got the best of him.

"Cat got your tongue, babe? You looked like you were a thousand miles away there."

"Huh? Oh, what? I was. I'm sorry Blaine. I was just thinking about how my life has come full circle."

"Mine too, babe."

Blaine smiled and Kurt knew exactly what it was Blaine was talking about. Their lives had become so intertwined, that it was perfect. Kurt knew he needed to do something nice for Blaine, so he threw the covers back, and smiled.

"I'm going to do something sweet for you. You keep your sexy ass right here in this bed and don't move an inch. I'm bringing us breakfast."

Blaine smiled as Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. Blaine wanted to attempt to do things on his own, and he knew that Kurt had brought the wheelchair upstairs previously that night, so Blaine decided to use as much of his upper body strength as possible to get to the chair. And it was successful. He sat there and smiled, knowing that he was successful in accomplishing something. He could hear music, and some singing, so he wheeled himself out into the hallway to see if he could hear what it was. He chuckled when he heard Kurt singing Journey.

"_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_She loves to laugh_

_She loves to sing_

_She does everything_

_She loves to move_

_She loves to groove_

_She loves the lovin' things_

_Ooh, all night, all night_

_Oh, every night_

_So, hold tight, hold tight_

_Oh baby, hold tight_

_Oh she said_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_She said, any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it" _

Blaine found himself limping downstairs quietly and sitting in the living room. He couldn't help it. He loved hearing Kurt sing, and he couldn't wait to join in. Kurt would be so surprised. Blaine tried not to focus on keeping quiet, but he knew he couldn't.

"_I was alone_

_I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Ooh, then we touched_

_Then we sang_

_About the lovin' things_

_Ooh, all night, all night_

_Oh, every night_

_So hold tight, hold tight_

_Ooh baby, hold tight_

_Oh, she said_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it."_

Kurt came into the living room because he thought he'd heard Blaine singing. He wasn't shocked to find Blaine sitting on the sofa and walked over to him, grinning, because he didn't know how Blaine got down the steps, but he was proud of him anyway.

"I thought I told you to keep your sexy ass in bed."

"I know, but I heard this angel singing, and I couldn't help but to come down but to hear it. And I couldn't believe that I made it."

Kurt smiled and walked around the other side of the sofa, and sat down. He had a few minutes to spare before he had to flip the eggs, knowing how Blaine liked his. He smiled at his fiancée and kissed him proudly on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you. I don't see your chair, babe. Where is it?"

"At the top of the stairs. I didn't want to take the chair rider, so I decided to see whether or not I can make it myself."

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine with pride. He then stood back up and went into the kitchen to flip the eggs. Blaine smiled and started thinking about how his life had changed. He hadn't realized that he'd get Kurt back. He hadn't realized that being in the war would change his perspective on things, and more importantly, he didn't know that he could love someone, like he loved Kurt. But he knew one thing was clearly certain. He wasn't going to let go this time. No matter what happened. No matter how much he got inside his head, he wouldn't do it. Kurt came back into the kitchen and smiled at the stove. He could tell that Blaine was making progress, and that delighted him. He carried the breakfast plates into the living room and sat down next to Blaine, handing him the plate.

"Surgery tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"No. I thought I would be. But I know that things are going to be easier because I've got you on my side. And I know that when I have you, I can get through anything."

And Kurt knew how true that was. Until he could get Blaine to realize that, they'd be okay. Blaine knew Kurt was worried, and he would make Kurt realize that there would be no reason to worry.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ahh…angst. It's painful. It's hard to write and takes a lot out of a writer. But sometimes it's a necessary evil plot wise. I promise you that I will do my hardest and update as frequently as I can. (So long as writers block doesn't get me!) Some more pain. But then happy times, I promise.**

**Chapter 19**

When they arrived at the rehab center the next morning, Kurt was a bundle of nerves, but was keeping it together for Blaine. Or so he thought. Blaine kept sneaking glances at Kurt and saw that he was a mess. Blaine knew that rehab was going to suck, because of all the pain he was going to be in, but he knew that this was going to be the best thing for them in the long run.

"Hey. You know what calms us down, Kurt. Right?"

"I do."

"Then let's do it. The first song that comes on the iPod we sing."

Blaine said, putting the iPod on shuffle and then pushing play. Blaine chuckled when he heard what song was playing first, and then Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine looked at him and started singing, not caring who heard.

"_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_Word on the street, you got something to show me, me_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_

_I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath."_

Kurt blushed as they walked to the nurses station to check in for his first session. After getting the okay to proceed to the waiting room, Kurt sat down next to Blaine in the wheelchair and leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear as he started to sing the next verse.

"_What's up your sleeve_

_Such a tease_

_Wanna see the show_

_In 3D, a movie_

_Heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge_

_And my girls' gonna take a note_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hidin' underneath."_

Kurt said, blushing. He turned off the iPod and kissed Blaine on the cheek. He knew that Blaine was going to be in pain, and he knew that this would be the first time that Blaine would be wearing the leg permanently since getting it. He also knew that Blaine would being saying things that weren't nice.

"Babe, do you remember what we talked about?"

Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand, needing to feel his closeness as they waited for the therapist to come out. Kurt nodded, knowing that if he were hurting, Blaine would say some not nice things to Kurt, and that it would hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted, but Blaine stressed that he wouldn't mean any of it.

"Not to listen to you if you say anything mean or hateful. But it will still hurt."

"I know. But I love you, Tesoro. And only you. But it's going to be difficult."

The door opened and a short woman with long brown hair and an affinity for bright pink glasses frames came walking out. She had a clipboard in her hand and she looked up at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt wasn't paying attention to her.

"Blaine Anderson, we're ready for you."

Blaine nodded as Kurt stood up and wheeled him towards the room. He couldn't help but to think that things were going to just make for a really bad day. The secretary pointed to the little room off to the side and Kurt wheeled Blaine into it.

"Mr. Anderson, my name is Lyla Katz. I'm going to be your physical therapist today. I understood that you spoke with my partner two weeks ago about your leg and fitting it onto you, am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I have spoken with her, yes. She said that it was going to be fit, and then these sessions were going to be rehabbing it so I'd be able to walk and not be in this chair unless for long distances."

The therapist nodded and made notes on the clipboard as Kurt helped Blaine onto the bed. Kurt never let go of Blaine's hand and that was what Blaine needed right now, because Kurt could tell that this doctor, therapist, whatever she was, was stressing him out.

"Uhm, excuse me…where's Doctor Cornerstone?"

"Doctor Cornerstone had to go out of town for a family emergency. She left me your file and so now I'm going to take over."

Kurt nodded and watched as one of the other nurses brought in Blaine's new custom fitted leg and Blaine struggled to sit up. Kurt was there helping him. Lyla and the nurse came around to the front and tried Blaine's leg on him. Blaine looked down at the leg and sighed. It was a perfect fit, and he had no reason to be angry or upset. Blaine knew that the hard part was going to come. That was the moving back and forth of the leg.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson. We're going to lay you back down and start the therapy session now, okay?"

Blaine nodded and lay back down with Kurt's help. He lay there as Doctor Katz came around and lifted Blaine's leg to make sure that it was secured safely. Blaine felt good about how secure the leg was, and when he told the doctor that, she smiled. Blaine smiled up at Kurt and Kurt was so proud of him. Blaine pulled himself up and sat there as he looked over at the place he'd be rehabbing.

"So, what does this entail?"

"Well, Mr. Anderson. We're going to have you start walking first on the treadmill to get your leg muscles working with the leg, okay?"

Blaine nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked at Kurt and saw the pride that was in Kurt's eyes. He wanted to see that pride all the time, so he decided to stand up. Blaine was amazed, because he was standing. He was actually standing up on two legs. Legs that he never thought he'd see again.

"Okay Mr. Anderson, now, we're going to get you over to the treadmill, okay?"

Blaine nodded. Here it came. It was either make it or break it time. He knew that walking was going to be difficult because of his prosthetic. But that's what he was here for. To walk. He made his way over to the treadmill slowly and let Kurt stand him on it. He grabbed on the side and waited for his new instructions.

"Okay Mr. Anderson, I'm going to turn it on slowly. What will happen is you will feel the leg muscles start to stretch. Walk if you need to."

Blaine nodded and knew that this was what he needed to do. He watched as the treadmill went on and felt his muscles pull slightly. This was what Doctor Katz was talking about. He moved his good leg forward and smiled. That was progress for him, because he knew that it still worked. He knew it was go time, so he went to lift his prosthetic and smiled when he did. But when he went to step down on it, that was an entirely different situation. Once he stepped down, he lost his footing and just completely fell.

"Oh my god! Blaine! Are you okay?!"

Kurt asked frantically running over. Blaine knew this would happen. He knew that Kurt would overreact and want to baby him. He needed to do this on his own. It was scary for him, but he had to do it. Before Kurt could bend over to help him up, Blaine unleashed his fury.

"I'm fine Kurt! I don't need you to fucking baby me, Christ. Let me do it again. I don't need or want to be babied."

Kurt knew it was coming, but it still stung regardless. Kurt tried to hide his tears to no avail. He nodded as Blaine pushed himself back up on his arms. He looked up at Kurt to thank him, but it was too late. He saw the heartbreak in Kurt's eyes and knew it was his fault. Kurt averted his eyes and looked away from Blaine, realizing that things were no different.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi guys. I don't know if I'm a hundred percent back, but after that fight, I needed a Blaine chapter from this story. I feel like this is the perfect song for Blaine to have his moment of clarity. I always said I was going to use this whole song as a chapter and now is the time. Song used 'I Miss You' by Blink 182.**

Chapter 20

On the drive home, Kurt was quiet. Blaine knew that was his fault, but he knew he was right. It was funny, because he knew that physical therapy would be tough, but he didn't realize he would've hurt Kurt's feelings. He'd warned Kurt not to take anything seriously, but that's what Kurt did. He took things seriously. Blaine looked at his fiancée who was remaining quiet on the drive back home, and noticed the sad setting of his face. Blaine knew that was his fault, and knew he should say something, but he just couldn't find it in him to do it. So when Kurt turned to him a few minutes later as they pulled into the driveway, it shocked him.

"I've taken some chicken out for dinner. I'll fry it if you want. Do you want help getting out of the car?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. And fried chicken sounds good."

Blaine said, getting out of the car flawlessly. He closed the door and before he could say anything to Kurt about what had happened at physical therapy, Kurt had gone inside. It was then that it hit Blaine. Kurt was hurt, and he needed to talk to him about it. But Blaine needed to be alone first. So that's when he went into his office and put the radio on, listening to the first song that played.

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

Blaine was sitting at his laptop typing away when a knock came to the office door. He smiled and hoped that it was Kurt, so he was surprised when he'd opened it and saw Wes standing on the other side of it. He hugged his friend and invited him into his office, and when Wes turned the radio down, that was when he saw it.

"You look like shit, dude. I take it PT didn't go well."

"No. It didn't. I mean it started out fine, but then went downhill after that. It was my own stupidity really."

"Tell me something I don't know, Blaine. You're a dumbass when it comes to matters of the heart."

Blaine grabbed a pillow and threw it at Wes, who just chuckled and caught it. But deep down, Blaine knew Wes was right. His friend was always the voice of reason, and he decided to listen and see what his friend had to say, before he went and spoke to Kurt.

"I don't know what I did. I really don't. I warned him that I might say something in a tone of voice that he wouldn't like, and he was okay with that. He really was. And I might've freaked out on him just a little bit."

"Did you stop and think that maybe Kurt wasn't okay with it?"

Blaine stopped raising his coffee cup to his lips, and looked at Wes. He couldn't believe that Kurt wouldn't be okay with it. Wes could tell that he had his best friend's attention at this point, so he decided to continue with what he was saying.

"Dude? What are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you that he put on a front. He's definitely not okay with it. I also think that whatever you said to him, you need to go out there and fix it. And fast."

Blaine shook his head. He knew that Kurt needed some time to himself, but then it dawned on him that Kurt gave everything up to be with him here, and he hadn't wanted that. He wanted Kurt to live his life, but never to give it up.

"How? I've asked Kurt for so much, and I know that it isn't easy for him, giving everything up. So yeah, this is hard for him."

Wes stood up and looked at Blaine before walking out, shaking his head. There wasn't anymore Wes could do but make sure that Blaine knew how Kurt felt. After Wes left, Blaine sat down and looked around the office. He and Kurt needed to talk. And they needed to do it now.

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

Kurt looked out the window of his bedroom and wiped away tears. Wes had been gone a long time by now, and it was just past midnight and Blaine hadn't yet come to bed. That was rare for them, because they'd never gone to bed separately. A few minutes later, Kurt heard the door open and he turned around to see Blaine standing there, tear-stained cheeks and everything. Blaine sat down on the bed and sighed sadly, before turning to Kurt in the window.

"Hi."

Kurt turned to Blaine and noticed that he looked like a lost kitten. He walked over to the bed, and wrapped himself around Blaine's body. He started kissing Blaine's neck softly, and Blaine released a sob.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"No, I am. Blaine, I should have never taken it seriously, you know? You even warned me. You even said not to take it personally. But I did. And I hate that I did. I hate that I couldn't help you. That you didn't want me to help you. You know?"

"I know. But you do help me, Kurt. You help me in all sorts of ways, and I couldn't be anymore happier about that."

Kurt heard the words, but he didn't believe them. He knew Blaine was saying something, but he didn't believe it. He didn't believe that Blaine was happy. It was just something in his brain. He was searching for every opportunity to blow it, but Blaine wasn't letting that happen.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

"What do you mean by that, Blaine?"

"By what, Kurt?"

"You said that you help me in all sorts of ways. I want to know how."

Blaine smiled and watched as Kurt came over to the bed and sat down. Blaine knew what Kurt needed to hear. So, he was going to say it, and whether or not Kurt wanted to hear it, he would. He pulled Kurt to him and smiled when Kurt reciprocated by wrapping his arms around him.

"We would have never have made it back together unless it was for the military. That I know for sure. But when you found out I was injured, you came running. And I promised myself that first day, that I wouldn't fuck it up this time. And I haven't. And I won't be. You are stuck with me. Now and forever. You know? And I'm not going to be gone this time. I'm out of the military. And I know that you're going to be out to. So, why don't we start our new life in New York. Just like we talked about."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He knew that Blaine was speaking the truth, and that this was truly what Blaine wanted. Kurt nuzzled Blaine's cheek lovingly and smiled as he knew it was his turn to speak.

"I am on board with moving to New York. You know, and I'm on board with making it easier for you to live. That I know for certain. And I can't wait to start our new life in New York."

Blaine smiled, knowing that's what was best for them. He couldn't wait to start their new life together, and that was more important than anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And when one fic updates, another ends. This one had been planned to end at 21 for awhile. I know it's sad, but thank you. I'm sorry it took forever to finish, but it's over. I want to thank everyone who's read At War With Myself and stuck by me through the long periods. I promise, it's not the end. Soldier!Blaine may come back one day in a completely different forum/story. Anyway, for now enjoy the slight time jump and New York Klaine. Keep reading my other stuff, yeah? **

**All my love, **

**Kiki**

**Chapter 21**

Six months later, Blaine and Kurt were wandering around New York City and laughing together. They were meeting friends for lunch, and Blaine was adjusting quite nicely to life there. But what Kurt didn't know was that Blaine had a trick up his sleeve. He knew that living without Kurt wasn't going to be an option. Losing a leg in the Army and almost losing Kurt a second time had proven that. Kurt was wondering Blaine had stopped right in the middle of Times Square. Blaine had already popped the question to Kurt once, while he was laying in bed after an intense sex session, but this time it was going to be different. He turned towards the billboard of one of Kurt's many favorite shows and smiled.

"Baby, you know how amazingly important you are to me, right? And I know I did this once already, but it wasn't as romantic as I'd wanted it to be. Kurt Hummel…you are the best thing in my world."

Blaine said, kneeling down and bending on to one knee and opening the ring box he'd had in his coat pocket. Kurt gasped and looked around at the people gathering around to watch them. Kurt felt the tears in his eyes and watched as Blaine continued on.

"I know things haven't been easy lately. Okay? Believe me, I know. But things are a lot better now. I have an amazing job here. You got an amazing job here. We're right here where we belong. And we're here together. The way it will be forever. So, Captain Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love. Will you do me the amazing honors of officially saying yes to my second marriage proposal, and marrying me?"

Kurt gasped and smiled, nodding as Blaine struggled to get off his knee. Kurt knelt down and grabbed him gently by the arm and pulled him up before kissing him slowly and softly, nodding. Everyone clapped and watched as Blaine slid the ring on Kurt's finger, knowing that to him…this was their first part of forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One year later:**

"Do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take thee Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, to be your lawfully wedded husband? From this day forward. To have and to hold. Forever and Ever. Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take thee Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband. From this day forward. To have and to hold. Forever and Ever. Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York…I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly as his husband. He couldn't get over that. Husbands. They'd gotten married and had one of their best friends, Wes, marry them. Blaine looked lovingly at Kurt and he couldn't be happier with the way that his life ended up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nine Months Later:**

Splashed along the front page of all the major newspapers was a picture of Blaine and Kurt and their new daughter. Blaine couldn't help it. He'd released photos to the press of the three of them together. Blaine was an investment banker, and a wildly successful one at that, and Kurt became a theater sensation overnight. Blaine smiled and looked down at his newborn daughter in his arms and looked up at his husband.

"Acacia Elizabeth Anderson. Our beautiful baby girl. She's truly ours, sweetheart. And I couldn't be more happy."

And for the first time in his life, he didn't feel so alone. Blaine started humming a song and Kurt started singing it. He knew it was the song Blaine wrote when he'd first reconnected with Kurt. But he smiled and finished it out.

"This must be how it feels to have a home."

-The end.


End file.
